Hot For Teacher
by HoneyWriter78
Summary: Hinata Hyuga had a dream to become an art teacher. Studying away at Iwagakure for five long years she finally returns back home to Konoha. However she can't get a position anywhere until her good friend Professor Hiruzen makes a proposition that she simply can't turn down. Not knowing that her life will change drastically in the process! AU Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To !

This will be a teacherxstudant story and obviously AU. There will be an age gap (Around 5 years)

so expect smut and mature situations. Not giving away too much.

I hope you will favourite and follow this story so stay tuned for the first chapter that I hope to post soon!

Hot For Teacher...

Rating M

Summary:- Hinata Hyuga had a dream to become an art teacher. Studying away at Iwagakure for five long years she finally returns back home to Konoha. However she can't get a position anywhere until her good friend Professor Hiruzen makes a proposition that she simply can't turn down. Not knowing that her life will change drastically in the process!

Pairings in this story NaruHina

Hinata - Teacher

Naruto - Student

A/N:- Greetings, this will be another new story, that I will be updating the first chapter very soon. This story has been an idea that I had for a while. This will be NaruHina and as mentioned above, it will be a teacher x student story. My story will be AU, which is common for most of my stories I have posted on fan fiction.

I hope you will look forward to the first chapter that is currently with my beta for this new story Oceanmoon!

I am still writing to my other stories and they will be posted accordingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto**

 **Too Hot For Teacher**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I Have A Proposal..**

The sound of a click startled her, making her turn around seeing the broad back of one of her students. Feeling slightly confused as to why the door to the class room had been closed and then obviously locked by him. He turned around, Hinata then knew immediately who the student was. His blazer was off showing his white shirt and open collar. His tie was nowhere to be seen. His tanned skin suited his golden blonde hair, that reminded her of the sun on a hot summer's day.

His face was handsome with three distinct lines upon each cheek, Hinata blinked wondering why he was there in the classroom so late? School had ended over an hour ago, so she felt confused as to what he wanted. Did he finish his assignment already?

"Is there a problem, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

The blonde chuckled, as he walked towards her. His face gave nothing away to her. Suddenly his arms stretched out, landing on the wall on each side of her, boxing her in. He was so close that she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. She nervously looked up at him, her 5ft height now against his height of 6ft. She saw his lips turn up into a grin that made her heart thump.

"W-What are you d-doing!?" Hinata stammered.

Naruto lent forward, Hinata closed her eyes not knowing what he was going to do. His lips were now brushing against her earlobes startling her further.

"I know your secret...Sensei" He whispered causing her body to shiver.

Hinata's eyes widened, as a gasp escaped her parted lips. Hinata's heart was pounding, seeing deep blue eyes locked upon hers. Never had she thought for one second, that she would have been discovered. Worst of all it was by her very own student, Uzumaki Naruto, who now had her alone in the empty classroom, the door conveniently locked. Where he had gotten possession of the key she had no idea.

 _'No...I must deny it!.'_ Hinata inwardly panicked.

"Well I must say you had me worried for a moment, Sensei"

"..."

"But now that I know for certain...Maybe...We could come to some sort of arrangement eh?"

 **oOoOo**

 **Two weeks prior...**

The large house came into the distance making her feel nostalgia well up within her, as she pulled up to the side. Taking off her seatbelt she took the keys from the ignition and stepped out of her car. Straightening her crumpled outfit, she reached back inside for her handbag, which she placed over her shoulder and proceeded to stand and look up at the building in front of her. Hinata smiled softly at the familiar house, that she would often visit from time to time as she briefly looked back on her life and how she had got to this point...

Hinata Hyuga had finally returned home to Konohagakure, after five long years away studying in Iwagakure. Ever since she was young, her dream was to be an art teacher, due to her love of art. Even falling out of favour with her father because of it. The Hyuga name was well known, their family was heavily into business and politics, but that never attracted her to follow in her father's footsteps. The family itself was so divided that Hinata had truly wished to someday reunite them. But alas, Hinata had always been looked down upon being called a failure. Even to that day their opinions still seemed to affect her confidence dreadfully.

Hinata begged her father to allow her the opportunity to choose a different path, one that she could cater to her very own interests. Her father had given up on her, already seeing that his eldest was nothing but a mere disappointment to him, and had invested all his time on his youngest daughter Hanabi. He stripped Hinata of her status as heiress. Hinata herself was thoroughly relieved, taking the intolerable pressure off from her young shoulders. Her father Hiashi, had in fact officially turned his back on her, allowing her to leave the family disgraced. But he did hand her money from her late mother's will to continue on with her life outside of Hyuga control. For Hinata it was a happy escape. Seeing her life being made for her without her say, disheartened her and frightened her.

Hinata already knew that if she remained, she would end up in an arranged marriage for political gain that their family of advisors were well known for. That was something she didn't want for her life. Hinata took her disownment with open arms, saddened partly that she had to leave the very home she had grown up in, but at times felt like a prisoner in. She was forever being watched within the pristine walls of her clan's estate. Now she was free to live her own life, to make her own decisions for her own future. One that to her didn't look as bleak as it did before.

Hinata had quickly packed her few belongings and immediately left the family's estate. No one saw her off which she preferred as she stepped outside the large steel gates, never looking back. She immediately sought refuge with her private tutor, Kurenai Yuhi. Kurenai was a beautiful woman who had wavy hair the colour of rich deep chocolate, with mesmerising red eyes that stood out like glistening rubies. Kurenai's mother had been good friends with Hinata's, and kept in touch even after Hinata's mother died from illness.

Kurenai instantly took her in, and they lived together in her small two-bedroom apartment. Kurenai had helped Hinata settle into her brand-new life, as well as encouraged her to attend the local college. Hinata was a prime candidate seeing as she was old enough and had excellent teaching, courtesy of her family's private education. Hinata took her advice and enrolled at one of the local mixed colleges taking a course on art which had always been her passion. As the months passed Hinata had excelled in her lessons, getting good grades on other subjects she had also decided to take. She was enjoying the start to her new life away from the cold and uncaring family she used to be in.

Kurenai was in a relationship with Asuma Sarutobi, a good kindhearted man that was also in the teaching profession. His father, was a well-known professor, that was the head principal to one of the well-known academies for boys within the land of fire. Hinata had gotten to know both men and had grown close to them as they helped her with her ambitions, even getting her a place at a prestigious art academy within Iwagakure. After a good word from Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi she was eagerly accepted.

The young nineteen year old ex-heiress had then travelled to Iwagakure studying hard for a degree in art, as well as taking another in teaching to fulfill her long awaited dream. She worked hard and achieved success and had decided to travel back home to Konoha. Hinata was now a very beautiful twenty-four-year-old woman. Her indigo hair had reached past her mid waist, she wore outfits that were slightly too big on her petite frame, but that was something she had always done.

Since her return two weeks before, she had managed to rent an apartment on the other side of the village, seeking work to find a teaching position in one of the few schools within Konoha. So far, she hadn't found one, which worried her greatly. Her savings had been under tight control, only spending what was necessary from her inheritance from her mother. She had taken a few side jobs, from waitressing to becoming a private tutor on a range of subjects that she was particularly good at. The pay had managed to keep her afloat whilst she continued in her studying and living there.

She had missed her village, much preferring its tranquil surroundings of rich various greens and open fields to the rocky landscapes of Iwagakure. This longing prompted her to immediately come back and settle in, to begin her new life by securing a new home and making a fresh start on her life. Her dream would be complete if she found the perfect job that she so badly needed. Hinata was growing desperate and would have to look at other jobs around the village to keep her going until the perfect job arrived.

Hinata had visited Kurenai, who she had kept in touch with for the past five years. Her old mentor had married Asuma and had given birth to their daughter Mirai, who was the spitting image of her father. Hinata loved children and hoped one day she would have her own with a man that would adore her as she did him, just like her friend in front of her had. Kurenai was radiating happiness and contentment, that clearly showed on her beautiful features. Hinata was extremely happy for her and had come to adore the little girl as well as the family

Hinata had told Kurenai all about her life in Iwagakure, and how she was so happy to be able to return home to Konoha and that she had found a great apartment that she was still settling into but was searching for a teaching position in one of the schools to make her dream become reality. Kurenai listened and gave advice to her young friend until her departure and had told Asuma about it upon his return home, which he in turn had told his own father about.

Hinata received a call from the professor, inviting her to his home for dinner to have a catch up and discuss a few matters that would be to her interest. Hinata readily agreed wanting to catch up with the elder man who had done so much for her already. Here she was, looking up at the familiar building that was still the same as when she last saw it, and was home to Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was the man that had helped and guided her to attain what she had always wanted and she would forever be grateful to him.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the large steps leading to the large wooden doors to his home. Placing her hand upon the large brass knocker signalling her arrival to his home. A few minutes passed as the door opened showing Biwako Sarutobi, Hiruzen's wife who smiled warmly at the young woman ushering her inside immediately.

"It's good to see you again Hinata...My, my you have certainly grown even more beautiful since you've been away, my dear" Biwako stated warmly.

Hinata flushed at Biwako's words, but gave the elder woman in front of her a warm smile.

"Why thank you Biwako-san, its lovely to see you again too. I'm truly honoured to be here" Hinata replied

Hiruzen had stepped out of his study, seeing his wife greeting the young woman, who had truly grown quite beautiful since he had last seen her. He walked up to them holding his pipe in one hand as he graced them with a smile.

"Greetings Hinata...I must agree with my lovely wife you have truly grown more stunning since you have been gone." Hiruzen remarked

"Thank you, professor...It's lovely to see you both again" Hinata replied with a small blush.

"I couldn't agree more, my dear...I trust you have settled back into the village well?" Hiruzen asked

"I-I am still getting settled professor, I recently rented a small apartment on the other side of the village, I have yet to truly settle and unpack everything, but I have been far too busy looking for a suitable job here. I haven't yet had time to meet my neighbours but I will get around to it soon" Hinata answered.

"Well...let's go to my study shall we, and have a chat. I trust dinner won't be too far away, Dear?" Hiruzen stated.

Hinata nodded and Biwako chuckled looking at her husband with a twinkle in her eye, that held love and contentment within.

"Dinner will be ready within an hour my dear, Hiruzen, so go have your talk with Hinata. I will bring some refreshments" Biwako replied, turning around and heading for the kitchen down the hall.

Hiruzen watched his wife walk away, a soft chuckle escaped from him as he turned his attention back to Hinata, who stood watching the scene between them with a small smile. Coughing slightly, he motioned for the young woman to follow him back to his study for a good talk and also a proposition that he wondered if she would agree to. Hinata followed him to his office, the large room was filled with books and papers with a large bay window that looked out on to the magnificent garden that was Biwako's pride and joy. A large oak desk filled with files and paper work was stacked high to the left side. Hiruzen motioned for her to take a seat opposite him as he took a seat upon his large red leather chair.

"I must say Hinata, I have heard many good things about you from Professor Oneki. He has stated to me how sad he was that you decided to come back to Konoha. You were offered a teaching position there but you declined. Why?"

"Yes, Professor Oneki did offer me a position... However I missed being back here, Professor...I wanted to come back home and find a position in one of the school's here but sadly nothing has come up. I may have to take on another job whilst I keep looking for one to come up."

"None of them?"

"Sadly, there aren't any positions available at the moment." Hinata answered

Hiruzen sighed as he took his favourite smoking pipe within his hand, filling it with his favourite tobacco. He lit it up and inhaled the smoke into his lungs. It was one of the few pleasures that he still thoroughly enjoyed in his life, as he lent back into his chair.

"I must confess I have heard from Asuma and Kurenai about your unsuccessful attempts at finding a teaching job and I have decided to help you in that matter."

Hinata's eyes widened as her dwindling hope began to rise again within her.

"Y-You have, Professor!?" Hinata exclaimed with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, I have... However, this proposal that I am offering you has its...condition's somewhat, but only for a period of time" Hiruzen began.

Hinata nodded, listening.

"As you know my dear, I am the head principle to Konoha High Academy for Boys. It was founded by Hashirama Senju many years ago when I was, of course, a lot younger." Hiruzen chuckled puffing on his pipe.

"This school has been successful, but in this day and age, times are now changing and school placements are in high demand due to Konoha's growth. I have been in talks to change the policies of our school to allow it to become a mixed sex school. So far, I have not had anyone not agree to my proposals, and I'm delighted to say it has been passed. However, it will not come into effect until the start of the new school year, which is another eight months away from now." Hiruzen explained.

Hinata listened attentively, her heart beating with a mixture of emotions. She had heard a lot about the school in question. It was one of two schools that had first been built within Konoha and both were well known. One was Konoha High Academy for Boys, that was one of the best boy's schools around, mainly for the rich and gifted. The other was Konoha High Academy, which was a mixed school and was one of the first places she had tried to see if a position was available.

Hinata had met the principle there. She was a beautiful blonde woman that was supposedly in her fifties, but looked more in her late twenties. Her name was Tsunade Senju and she was the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju. Hinata had visited her to talk about any job prospects within the academy, but sadly Tsunade had told her that there wasn't any available at that moment in time. She did however keep Hinata in mind, very impressed with what she had achieved in such a short time, especially with the glowing references by two very highly regarded professors. Hinata was broken from her thoughts by the elder man who had gave a subtle cough to rouse her from her thoughts.

"Now then...I can offer you, Hinata, a teaching position within my school. It would be in your favourite subject, Art. You may need to help out in other subject lessons, that I can see you're well trained for. One of the teachers has been in poor health and I've had to work around it so having you would be a great asset to our teaching team." Hiruzen explained

"R-Really, Professor!?" Hinata exclaimed her eyes wide with hope.

"Yes...But there are...Certain conditions I need to set in place, if you do decide to take up my offer for the position."

Hinata faltered, her heart clenching as she swallowed nervously wondering what the conditions would be for her.

"Because the school is an all boy school our current policy is to only have male teachers teach there. It was one of the first rules placed by the founder Hashirama himself. Now, as I mentioned, this will indeed change when the school changes to the new policies to allow girls to attend there. By then we will also allow female teachers to also teach there."

"B-But I don't understand professor? H-How can I teach at the school if I'm not allowed?" Hinata asked confused.

"Well...You will have to disguise yourself as a male teacher" Hiruzen answered.

Hinata was shocked as she stared at the elder man who had offered her a lifeline and reeled her in and then dropped the bombshell that she would need to be disguised.

"B-But how can I disguise myself professor?"

"Listen Hinata, I will ask Kurenai to help you and also inform my most trusted at the school. They should aid you when needed to help you settle in, all I ask is that you be in disguise. Especially for some of the teachers who I will not inform about you actually being female, as well as the students attending. That is, of course, if you want to take my offer on the teaching position?" Hiruzen stated.

Hinata let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. The offer was the only one she had had so far and she desperately wanted to start teaching. The thought of looking for other jobs didn't appeal to her and she didn't want to wait months until one would finally come up when the new school year began. However, she couldn't help but be nervous about trying to pass herself off as a male. With some finality, Hinata decided that the offer of a teaching job was just too good to turn down.

"I will accept the position, Professor" Hinata answered

"Are you sure, Hinata?" Hiruzen asked to make sure.

"Y-Yes...Yes I am. I have wanted to teach and if I have to be in disguise to do it for a few months then I will gladly do so." Hinata answered him with determination.

Hiruzen smiled as he began to discuss with her more details of her new job.

 **oOoOo**

 **Timeskip a week later...**

The rays of the morning sun flickered through the curtains, pale lilac eyes fluttered open, having managed only to get a couple of hours sleep. Hinata had been nervous. She was starting her teaching position at the academy. Her stomach was in knots as she slowly got up from the bed seeing that it was still early. All weekend she had been with Kurenai, preparing for her alter ego. Kurenai, Asuma as well as Kurenai's best friend, Anko had helped her to get the best disguise suitable for her. Hinata yawned as she headed to her bathroom, stripping out of her night clothes and into the shower.

Ten minutes later she stood in front of the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her unblemished pale skin looked back at her, as she placed toothpaste onto her toothbrush proceeding to brush her teeth, while she was still in deep thought. Hinata would no longer be herself once she stepped out of her front door, she would become another person entirely. Would she be able to do this?

Asuma had been told by his father that Hinata would be teaching at their academy, Asuma agreed to help Hinata settle due to him also working at the academy also. He taught History. Hinata listened as he briefed her on the other teachers, especially on the ones that didn't like the new policy that would, from next year be coming into effect. He also told her of some of his work colleagues to be wary of, especially the ones that he had a hunch his father had informed of her real identity.

 **Flashback...**

 _After tirelessly going through clothing, and choosing the appropriate wig. Asuma chuckled seeing how tired the young girl looked. Kurenai had set off to bathe Mirai and get ready for bed, Anko had left to start her shift for the interrogation department at the police station. This left Hinata and Asuma alone to discuss her new job more, as well as the new colleagues she would be working with other than himself._

 _Asuma sighed taking out a cigarette from his shirt pocket, he walked to his back door, opening it as he lit up his cigerette, knowing how Kurenai loathed him smoking in their home._

 _"I know you're tired Hinata but I must discuss with you a few things that my old man most probably never informed you" Asuma stated, blowing out his second hand smoke into the cool night air._

 _Hinata sat up straight on the chair seeing the hot cup of coffee that looked enticing to her tired self, picking it up and blowing the steam with her breath, ready to take a sip as she listened intently. Asuma Sarutobi, was a tall man, with dark brown eyes, and olive coloured skin. He had dark brown hair and a beard. He was a typically laid-back kind of man that didn't get involved in matters unnecessarily. His relationship with his father had been strained, but he had a lot of respect for him._

 _"Now you obviously know that I also teach at the academy, I mainly teach history there but on occasions if any of the teachers call in sick, I will take over their lessons, as well as my other colleagues, which I'm about to discuss with you._

 _"I-I was going to ask y-you about that Asuma-san" Hinata answered softly intrigued._

 _Hinata took from her handbag her notepad and pen beginning to write down the other teachers working there, for herself to memorise._

 _"Well...There is Jiraiya, he teaches English, Orochimaru, teaches Chemistry, Ebisu, teaches Biology, Kakashi Hatake, teaches Maths, Shikaku Nara, teaches Geography. Then there is Inoichi Yamanaka, he teaches Psychology, Danzo Shimura teaches Political Science. Chouza Akimichi, teaches Economics, Might Guy teaches sports, Genma, Business Studies. Itachi Uchiha, teaches Computer Science, my old man teaches Languages, Iruka Umino teaches Accounting. Then there is Kabuto Yukushi, he is the Academy's Doctor." Asuma explained._

 _Hinata had written each of the names down on her notepad, knowing it would take her some time to memorise the other teachers she would be working with._

 _"Now if I know my old man, he would tell Shikaku Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, and most probably Iruka Umino of your situation, apart from myself obviously. He may even inform Itachi Uchiha but I won't know for sure until tomorrow when I talk with him in his office, he will most likely gather the teachers he has told then to meet with you." Asuma explained_

 _"Ok...Is there anything else I should know?" Hinata asked putting question marks on the names mentioned._

 _"Yes...Now I know my father told you about the school becoming mixed in the next school year, however there are those that don't agree with it. My father has had to watch his back a couple of times, due to people wanting his position at the academy and not agreeing with the way he runs it."_

 _Hinata raised a brow not knowing about this at all, Hiruzen usually confided certain things to her and this was new information._

 _"Just be on guard with Danzo Shimura, and Orochimaru in particular. The other I wouldn't trust would be Kabuto Yukushi as he hangs around with Orochimaru a lot. In fact, Orochimaru is the one who got Kabuto the position at the academy."_

 _Hinata swallowed nervously at the news._

 _"Don't get too worried about it, that's why my old man is letting a few of us on to your secret, to watch your back, until the beginning of the next school year at least." Asuma assured her._

 _Hinata gave a shaky, yet small smile. Making sure she wrote down in bold letters the certain names to watch out for._

 _"Oh, and another thing the other two to be careful around, are Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake" Asuma continued._

 _"W-Why is that?"_

 _"Just that they are notorious perverts...So be on gaurd with them, especially if you're on your own." Asuma confided leaving a blushing Hinata to let the information to sink in._

 **Flashback ends...**

Hinata broke from her thoughts, she had bound her chest to hide her large breasts as she quickly changed into her clothes for the day. Placing the new short styled wig in place as Kurenai and Anko had taught her. The last thing she must not forget was placing her new contacts to change her eye colour to hide her identity as a Hyuga, finishing the look with a pair of glasses that now looking in the mirror had turned her into a different person altogether.

The clock was ticking, signalling she needed to leave very shortly, grabbing her prepared lunch and her large satchel, along with her car keys. She proceeded to head out of her apartment door, to start her new job and hopefully not get her real identity revealed.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello and welcome to my new story, I hope you liked the first chapter? A big thank you to my beta Ocean moon, who has kindly offered to look over this stories chapters, as well as my other ongoing story In A Demon's possession! My other stories will be updated I will however, not set times as to when they will be updated at this moment and time. I'm a bit stuck on hard love but I am hoping to get the chapter to my beta gio08 very soon.**

 **Until next chapter guys. Oh and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Hi all more author notes at the end of chapter just a few things I want to point out! This is an AU story! Although I am using characters from the Naruto series, a few of the characters will be out of character especially Naruto in particular!**

 **Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto**

 **Too Hot For Teacher**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A New Job...A New Identity...**

Hinata bit her lip, her growing nerves were steadily increasing with each passing second. Driving down the busy roads to where the academy was situated. Hinata wondered if she was doing the right thing?

Never in her life had she attempted to deceive others, no matter the circumstances. Yes, she could have easily applied for a temporary job, until a suitable position in teaching came up. However, all her life she had wanted this so badly, to teach others how wonderful art was.

She wanted to inspire each and every student, to follow their creativity and show them how beautiful and diverse art truly was. This passion and drive was her undoing. She now had to change her appearance completely, hiding the fact that she was indeed a woman. No longer would she be wearing a pencil skirt with a loose-fitting blouse, usually finishing the look with a smart jacket to complete the look. Now she was wearing baggy male trousers, to hide her large hips, along with a loose shirt that was a size too big, wearing a suitable tie, then covered by a jumper that was also slightly large for her small frame.

Her indigo hair was discreetly hidden within a wig cap, replaced by a short wig, dark chocolate brown in colour. Her distinctive pale lavender coloured eyes was now safely hidden within red eye contacts, along with thick rimmed black glasses that weren't prescription but costume glasses that did look genuine to the untrained eye. Hinata was no longer herself but someone else entirely. Kurenai and herself had come up with a plausible identity for herself to use, between them. They had given their idea over to Asuma as well as Hiruzen, who had agreed that it would be plausible to those that queried it.

Hinata couldn't use her own identity, even trying to pass as a male Hyuga, the family of the Hyuga, was too well known a family within Konoha. Although Hinata was still permitted to use her surname, she didn't want to be associated with her family, she was happy now, and no longer did she want to be a part of it.

Hinata now had to get used to her new name and surname, she was getting there but found it difficult.

Her name for now was Haru Yuhi, the younger brother to Kurenai Yuhi, she just hoped that everything went according to plan. Asuma along with Hiruzen had managed to help her get her fake documents together, in case it was ever called into question. Although nervous, she felt more relieved that she had those she cared about, have her back in these next few month's and hoped she didn't disappoint them or let them down.

Turning right she came down a narrow road, that was just big enough for two lanes to pass. The surroundings were of large open green fields around each side of the road, also some woodland that was discreetly hidden behind a large, wide building in the far distance. The symbol of a circle with a leaf in the middle shone brightly as the sun's light resonated of the metal. Here it was, Konoha High Academy for Boys, mainly for the rich and extremely gifted male students only.

Hinata had wondered why there wasn't a girl academy within Konoha, but according to Asuma there were more boys than girls in population. There was a girl's academy within Suna that was academically the same as Konoha High Academy run by the head principle, Lady Chiyo. She had considered applying to work there but the travelling and the extreme hot weather they had in Suna had immediately put her off.

The other high school was Konoha High Academy it was a mixed school and was situated on the other side of the city. Hinata had hoped to get a job there but sadly there wasn't any positions available until the next school year. Hinata had now pushed her thoughts of the various schools aside. This was now the only school that mattered, due to the fact that this was now her new job.

The large building grew bigger as her nerves grew along with it, driving her car around to the car park where a few cars were neatly parked within the lines. Hinata found a perfect place as she parked her small light blue rental car in place, taking a deep breath and then letting out a shaky breath, she grabbed her satchel filled with notes and her own art supplies, and stepped out of her small car.

The cooling breeze felt refreshing against her now reddening face, taking herself towards the large entrance of the academy where upon setting foot inside she saw the familiar face of Asuma Sarutobi, who was patiently awaiting her arrival. The office from what she could see had two males inside sat down drinking coffee, they gave the newcomer a brief glance and a slight wave, as she gave a nervous one back.

"Ahh...Haru, I have been waiting for you...These two here are the secretaries of the school, Kotetsu Hagane, and Izumo Kamizuki. And this here is the new teacher taking over from Hayate, Haru Yuhi" Asuma informed.

Both men nodded as they watched Asuma inform Haru to follow him to the Principal's office.

 **oOoOo**

The large hallways were bright as the sound of their footsteps echoed along the halls, it didn't take long for them to arrive to a set of large green double doors, where there was a brass plate stating, 'Head Principal Professor H. Sarutobi' brightly against the green coloured wood.

Asuma gave a knock, hearing the familiar voice bidding them to enter. Asuma opened one of the double doors taking note that the other was firmly locked in place urging her to step inside, which she immediately complied to.

The principal's office was large and was similar in appearance to his own office back at his home. Hiruzen immediately stood up from his chair holding his pipe in his hand showing her a comforting smile, which she returned to him. She noticed that there were three others within the room all looking at her curiously. The door was shut closed with Asuma leaning against it.

"Welcome Haru...I know you must be nervous but I am certain that you will fit right in here at the academy."

Hinata blinked and nodded as the professor pointed to a vacant seat opposite. Nervously, she made her way to the chair feeling the other teachers eyes upon her.

"Well then...This is the young lady I told you three about Hinata Hyuga, of course she is now Haru Yuhi. I trust that each of you will look out for her and inform her on certain aspects in my stead?" Hiruzen began.

"Troublesome...I will do as you ask, Professor" A dark haired man whose hair was in a high ponytail resembled a pineapple fruit.

"Haru" Hiruzen winked " This is Shikaku Nara"

"P-Pleased to meet you Nara-senpai" Hinata answered in her practiced voice as the man nodded his greeting.

"This here is Jiraiya"

Jiraiya was a tall, elder man with long white spikey hair, he gave her a grin, that she could feel his eyes scrutinizing her but chose to ignore it for the moment.

"And finally, this is Kakashi Hatake"

"Yo" The silver haired man greeted.

Hinata smiled and nodded seeing his silver gravity defying hair that leaned to one side, his lower face and neck was covered by a navy coloured mask, he held in his hands an orange coloured book that he seemed to be reading before her arrival, but yet felt his eyes still upon her scrutinizing her as well.

"If you need any help, Haru, these four as well as myself will be on hand to help you with settling in. Asuma will of course show you around and get you to meet Iruka sensei. He has been looking after the class that you will be taking over from as tutor" Hiruzen informed.

Haru nodded as she stood and bowed politely to the men gathered and then left the room with Asuma.

"Well?" Hiruzen looked to his most trusted staff who had watched the young female in disguise leave, they had to admit that they wouldn't have guessed unless pointed out, apart from Shikaku who was a genius in every sense of the word.

"I hope this plan of yours works professor" Jiraiya stated calmly.

"I think she will fit in alright as long as we keep an eye on her. However, I am not sure if she would be easily picked out by my son" Shikaku stated with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean Shikaku?"

"Although you pointed it out to us beforehand and her disguise is exceptional I could still tell the slight difference."

"Trust a Nara to pick it out immediately" Kakashi stated in amusement.

"We need to help keep her cover until the next school year begins, I can't show favouritism as I will be busy with the school meetings up ahead which is why I wanted to get you three as well as Asuma on board to help. Not only that but to keep watch over Orochimaru as well as Danzo for that matter"

"Yes and his little follower, Kabuto" Jiraiya added.

"(sigh) yes him as well"

 **oOoOo**

Haru was shown around the academy, the long halls with polished hard floors, the different classrooms in different teaching sections. She was shown to the staff room, as well as the teaching supplies room. Then Asuma took her to the very large hall that had a stage for the professor and other teachers to address the students.

"Now Haru I will show you to the art class, you will teach each year of students, the classes are not as big as the ones you would find at the other Konoha Academy. This academy in particular is for the specially gifted, whose parents throughout the elemental countries applied for them to attend." Asuma informed.

Haru nodded feeling the build of excitement surge within her as they headed to the class she would be teaching from now on.

"So unlike the other school the classes won't be too large in each year group." Asuma continued

"Ok" She answered him.

Asuma led her to another classroom that she assumed would be the class she would be teaching from. Stepping inside she stared in wonder at the large class. The chalk board conveniently placed on one wall, with her new desk situated off to the side next to the large wide window that showed the extremely large playing field and the trees into the distance. It signaled to her that her class was situated at the back of the building.

"This class is your new classroom Haru...and is part of the art department" Asuma announced

Haru who was looking over the classroom in awe had immediately noticed the faint smells of paint lingering within the class room bringing a small smile to her lips. Asuma showed her the large store room filled with art products and supplies.

"I can see you look very happy Haru?" Asuma stated after watching her reaction although in disguise.

"Y-Yes...I just love art and can't wait to begin teaching to the students" Haru stated happily.

Asuma chuckled he had seen how much Hinata talks about art with his wife, and how her eyes sparkled when she told her how she studied back in Iwagakure. He could feel her passion in her words and feel her excitement, he was glad he and his father was able to help her get this far. He just hoped that she would be alright and not be discovered it was still a few months away until the new school year.

Asuma knew that with those closest to Hiruzen, who were loyal to him would aide Haru's (Hinata's) deception. He was confident they could do it, they just had to pass the first day to see if they managed it or not and so far so good. Except it was still early in the day the students would arrive soon for the start of a new school day and new school week. He had his fingers crossed that Haru would survive it, especially in a school of gifted male teenagers.

The real test was about to begin.

"Right, then let's take you to the classroom you will be tutor to" Asuma stated looking at the time.

Haru nodded as she followed him out of the art class and down the halls where they had come from.

"Now I know it is a lot for you to take in so I had Kakashi print out a timetable and also a map of the school grounds. There is also a list of teachers as well as the teacher training ones that come to train as teachers, to be assessed and then to get placements. However, that won't start for a couple of weeks till then, so hopefully you will settle by then" Asuma explained.

Haru nodded memorising her way through the halls as Asuma pointed out the rooms and what they were for. He had explained that during lunch he would give her the full tour of the academy, and that if he couldn't he would get one of the teachers she had met to do it for him.

Asuma pointed out the classroom that she would be looking after, the students would be arriving soon and Iruka would stay with her for this week to help her settle with her homeroom class. She was told he would temporarily take her under his wing until a replacement was ready

Her main job was to teach art and to look after the class during register. She was told however, that she may need to take other lessons on various subjects for the other teachers if it was necessary.

Hinata had found she was growing steadily nervous again, it was so much to take in and she was thankful she would have another teacher to guide her this week. Haru was deep into her thoughts as she bumped into Asuma who had stopped outside a classroom. Haru apologised fighting down a blush gazing at the door to the classroom she assumed she would be looking after until a replacement was filled.

"Well here we are Haru, lets head inside, if I know Iruka he is already in there preparing for the students to arrive" Asuma stated with a smile.

Haru swallowed nervously and nodded as Asuma knocked on the class room door hearing a male voice announce to them to enter inside. Asuma opened the door and beckoned Haru to follow.

The classroom was similar to all the other rooms she had been shown including her own. The man named Iruka was sat down going through a pile of paperwork as both Asuma and herself approached the desk.

"Good morning Iruka I have brought Haru sensei to meet you before the students arrive" Asuma informed.

Iruka neatly placed the pile of paperwork to one side and looked up at them. Iruka looked like a kind looking man from Haru's impression. He was of average height and build. He had dark brown hair that was styled into a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that run across the bridge of his nose, which she gathered inwardly he had had since he was young.

"H-Hello my name is Haru Yuhi, I hope you will take good care of me here" Haru greeted politely as she bowed.

"Hello Haru it's my pleasure to meet you and I hope you will enjoy it here at the academy. I heard from Asuma that you specialise in teaching art?"

"Yes...I enjoy art very much and can't wait to teach the students here" Haru answered with a smile.

"I can see...Well the students will be arriving soon, so I will go over with you what I'm teaching them as this will be the class you will be overseeing" Iruka informed.

Haru nodded as she got ready to listen.

"Well then I will leave you with Iruka sensei Haru. I will see you later, and remember any problems see one if us that you were introduced to this morning in the principal's office.

"Thank you Asuma senpai" Haru replied with a smile.

Asuma nodded making his way out of the class room heading towards his, he was pondering whether he had time for a cigarette before the students arrived and decided to take his chances to have one. Haru watched him go with a smile inwardly thanking him for his time this morning as she then paid attention to Iruka and the lesson plans for today.

 **oOoOo**

Another day of school he thought to himself as he walked his way to the academy, he was on his way to meet up with the familiar group of friends he hangs around with, as he normally does. It was the same thing day in and day out, it got boring to him really quickly. Naruto Uzumaki turning eighteen in just over a week, he had left his own apartment where he lived for a few months now not wanting to live with his godfather and cramp his style.

Jiraiya also taught at the academy and was dubious about letting his godson live on his own, but Naruto was adamant to have his own independence. So Jiraiya relented but kept his eye on him to make sure he was alright. He bought him an apartment on the other side on Konoha in a really good neighbourhood and had warned the young blonde to be considerate to the neighbours.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his godfather, knowing inwardly that he was more behaved than Jiraiya and his womanizing ways. He had lived there for over six months now and was on friendly terms with most of the people living in the apartments.

Turning the corner, he saw the small group of his friends waiting idly by for him to turn up, talking amongst themselves as they normally do each morning. The first he saw was Shikamaru Nara staring up at the skies above as he leant against the walls, a cigarette clearly lit and in his mouth. His expression was as always looking thoroughly bored, just like he himself felt.

He was stood next to his best friend Choji Akimichi, a chubby kid but had a gentle and kind nature. He was eating some potato chips which be seemed to always have plenty of each day. The next was Shino Aburame, he was tall and rather peculiar at times but nonetheless he was a good friend. Although he was exceptionally quiet that only meant he was a good listener. He had a fascination with insects of all variations and would sometimes converse with the others about some facts about them. His best friend was also stood there next to him, Kiba Inuzuka who like Shino had a love for dogs as his family ran a dog breeding business.

The next was Sai, he was rather odd but he had had it tough, he was adopted into the Uchiha family and was always with his own best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Sai was still trying to fit in with everyone and had given each of them nicknames that could rile a few of them, but they understood that that was how he was and just hoped that he would get better. He loved art and sketched many things, he always carried a sketch book with him and his drawings were very good.

Sasuke Uchiha was his friend for many years, but was also a rival of his. They always pushed each other to see who came out best, they were rivals but good friends and each of the group had his back as he had theirs. Sasuke, in particular, was popular with the girls and didn't want to attend an academy where he would be surrounded by fan girls. Naruto himself was the same he had his own fan base that he wasn't particularly fond of but his wasn't as bad as Sasuke's.

The group of friends questioned his sexuality a few times much to Sasuke's annoyance and anger and he had stated that it wasn't the case at all. He never did elaborate to the others, but Narito understood his reasons as Sasuke had told him things that only he would trust him with. Sasuke was in fact in a relationship and had been for a few months, the raven haired Uchiha was very secretive about her and had stated that he would in time introduce him to her. All he would say was that she was a couple of years older, but she was his soul mate.

"Finally, Dobe we have been waiting ages now come in or else we will all be late" Sasuke stated annoyed.

"Whatever, Teme" Naruto retorted as they walked side by side as the others followed.

"Hey I heard from my dad last night that apparently a new teacher starts today" Shikamaru informed them.

"Wow seriously?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah I was surprised to, but Hayate sensei has been ill lately so it's not surprising that principle Hiruzen brought in another teacher" Shikamaru informed.

"Well my brother didn't say anything about it?" Sasuke replied.

"Yeah Ero-sensei didn't mention anything to me last night either." Naruto added deep in thought.

"What about your father, Choji?" Kiba asked

"No, nothing to me either" Choji replied after swallowing a mouthful of chips.

The group of friends carried on talking amongst themselves as they saw the academy in the distance, the school started slightly earlier than the other school and it was common to see the girls crowd around the gates. Most of them were Sasuke's fan girls. That irked him each and every time. Today was no different. A group of girls could be seen in the distance that made Sasuke stop dead in his tracks.

"Shit!" He hissed.

"I feel for you, Teme I really do" Naruto teased.

Sasuke gave a glare as he tutted growing annoyed by their usual screams of his name, trying to give them lunches they made in hopes he would look at them or think he had some sort of feeling for them. That was why he was glad this school was a boy's school, for now at least. From next year it wouldn't be, it would be mixed allow in girls to attend breaking tradition, but by then he would opt out of attending and further his education elsewhere.

It was their last year after all.

The others laughed at Sasuke's predicament. Kiba for one was jealous of the attention the Uchiha got and couldn't understand why Sasuke hated it. They approached the screaming fan girls as Sasuke marched himself through the gate, completely ignoring their calls of his name. The rest of them following after them, hearing the disappointment clearly in the girls' voices. The small group walked towards the building looking around at the other male students doing the same, it didn't take long for them all to reach the large entrance doors that were already open.

"Hey Dobe, as its our last year what are your plans?" Sasuke asked curious as they entered inside.

"Hmm...I don't really know to be honest. If it wasn't for my godfather Jiraiya and Principal Hiruzen I doubt I wouldn't have been allowed to attend this school." Naruto replied making their way to their lockers.

"Hn"

Naruto placed a few things inside his locker making sure he locked it securely. He waited patiently for the others as they then proceeded to class before the bell rang. When they entered the class, they saw Iruka sensei talking to another teacher that was shorter than him and were curious.

"So, it appears you was right Shikamaru" Sasuke stated heading to his desk.

Shikamaru yawned muttering troublesome as he walked over to his desk as well, as did the others. Naruto glanced at the new teacher and wondered if this teacher would be as nice as Iruka. Apart from the usual teachers here there was a few others that were rather stuck up when it came to him and his friends, especially Danzo sensei. He was a bastard.

Naruto went over and sat at his desk, the classes were smaller than usual with only a handful of students in each class. This was seen as better to most of the parents as it let the teachers have time to make sure everyone understood and also could give individual time if needed to the students, so they just talked amongst themselves until the bell would ring.

 **oOoOo**

The bell rang startling Haru for a moment, she had been too engrossed looking at the teaching programs and lesson plans set out for the term ahead by Iruka sensei, that she failed to notice that the students were already in class. Looking up she could see their curious eyes upon her that made her nerves grow.

"Good morning, class I hope you had a good weekend. Now, you may be wondering who this is beside me?" Iruka announced.

Haru was nervous and hoped she didn't stutter or forget she had to play a role. Seeing all the male students looking at her curiously made her break into a sweat.

'You can do this!' She chanted inwardly.

"This here is your new home room teacher taking over for Hayate sensei. Haru?"

"Good morning class my name is Haru Yuhi. I am looking forward to getting to know each of you in the coming days and weeks. I will also be teaching art here." Haru announced.

The class remained silent as Haru hoped that she managed to pass that well. She just had to believe she did, Iruka sensei seemed alright.

"Well then, I will take attendance, Haru-sensei you can observe" Iruka informed her. Haru nodded.

"I will be here for the week showing Haru sensei the ropes and how we operate. I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behaviour, especially you Naruto" Iruka stated.

Haru glanced at the students and caught site of the student in question and he was quite handsome, he had bright blonde hair that was long and spiked, with bright blue eyes and what seemed to be line marks upon his cheeks. His skin looked slightly tanned and he had a cheeky looking smile upon his lips.

"Aww sensei I'm always on my best behavior, ya know!" Naruto exclaimed as the others snickered.

Iruka sighed and shook his head and began to call out each name upon the register. Haru made sure she didn't stare too long at the boy and quickly averted her gaze upon Iruka. She could however feel eyes on her, which left her slightly uncomfortable but she knew deep down it couldn't be helped

Naruto looked at the new teacher, there was something about him that had him curious.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hi sorry for the slow updates, this story will be updated once a month, I am currently on a break writing out chapters to my other ongoing stories and of course this one. Thank you of course for the reviews and adding this story to your follows and favourites.**

 **A big thank you to Oceanmoon who looked over this chapter for me thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:- Hi all more author notes at the end of chapter just a few things I want to point out! This is an AU story! Although I am using characters from the Naruto series, a few of the characters will be out of character especially Naruto in particular!**

 **On a side note due to not hearing from my beta who I assume has been really busy. I have took the decision to upload this chapter without it being beta'd. So I apologise if there are mistakes in grammar and punctuation it will be amended soon.**

 **Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto**

 **Too Hot For Teacher**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Catching up with friends...**

It had been a just over a week now since Hinata/Haru had begun to teach at Konoha Academy for boys. The school in itself was enormous and she had found herself lost amongst its long hallways plenty of times, much to her own embarrassment. Having a passing student or one of the teachers help direct her to where she intended to go but so far, she was fully enjoying herself being able to accomplish her dream by teaching the many students at the academy.

The first week in particular was hard to get through, she was really grateful to Iruka sensei by being by her side throughout class showing her the ropes. He was very kind and very polite and was incredibly helpful to her, she would accompany him to the staff room at certain breaks they had or after school had finished.

The staff room at the academy was very large and spacious. It had comfortable chairs, and a large enough couch for the teachers to sit on and chat amongst themselves on break. The room was filled with the lovely aroma's of filtered coffee, it was a preference shared by most if not all the teachers here, that relished upon the caffeine content whilst working this job and its long hours.

Asuma was always there upon her arrival managing to get her away from Iruka and ask how she was getting on and if there was any problems she may of encountered. This in itself made Hinata inwardly happy knowing full well that Kurenai had made Asuma promise her to watch over her young friend. She had also been introduced to the other teachers that taught there aswell.

Asuma had introduced her to Inoichi, and Chouza who were sat besides Shikaku Nara who she had met previously and who also knew her secret. They seemed nice and was quite chatty, offering advice to her, she had realised that Shikaku and Chouza had sons at the school and who was in the classes she would be teaching. So far she was still familiarizing herself with the students at the academy.

A few though really stood out to her.

One being a pale dark haired boy that enjoyed art much to her satisfaction, his name was Sai. He thoroughly enjoyed the art lessons she taught. He had even shown her some of his sketches that had amazed her at how good they truly were. He managed to capture all the fine details within his drawings that on a few occasions seemed as though he had brought them to life somehow. He was an absolute joy to teach art to.

He was usually around a small group of students that had also caught her attention, although she was still unfamiliar with each of the boys names as of yet, but it was still early days.

The other student was the blonde named Naruto Uzumaki, he was a student like no other, she learned his name quickly on the first day, mainly due to Iruka telling him off a few times telling him to pay attention. He didn't seem like a bad student in her opinion, he just liked to draw attention to himself and have the other students laugh, namely his friends. She did however seem to notice that he looked at her quite a few times this past week, as if analysing her from head to toe.

She had kept her thoughts on the matter to herself and hadn't discussed the matter with those that knew her predicament. She sincerely hoped that no one else had discovered that she was indeed a young woman in disguise of a man, so far she had carried the part of Haru sensei accordingly and hoped that it would continue.

Little did she know that her well kept secret was soon to be discovered by the blonde student in particular.

 **oOoOo**

The weekend so far had been boring for Naruto as he looked himself in the mirror after brushing and styling his blonde hair making sure he was ready to head off to meet a few of his friends. It was Saturday night and he and the guys would meet up and attempt to have fun around Konoha.

Most of his friends had been talking about the new teacher Haru Sensei, and Naruto had to admit he was curious about the teacher himself. Naruto had watched Haru sensei a few times and he knew that Haru sensei had noticed him watching him, he could tell the teacher was slightly nervous because of it. The blonde however couldn't help it, there was something about Haru sensei that drew his attention.

At first Naruto was astounded by Haru sensei's height, he was quite short which in itself wasn't a rare thing. The other was how Haru sensei spoke, it was very soft and never to loud like Iruka sensei and the other teachers were. He and his friends seemed to warm to Haru sensei quite quickly, especially Sai through his love of art. When it was explained that Haru sensei specialised in teaching art it had Sai filled with excitement.

He had to admit that the way Haru sensei taught them throughout the lesson was interesting and made sure to capture each of their interests in some sort of way. He found himself liking the new teacher so far but still couldn't shake this feeling of curiosity about him.

Naruto broke from his thoughts deciding that he would be late if he didn't get a move on already. He left his bathroom and headed to his open viewed lounge and kitchen, grabbing his Orange and black jacket from off the chair and then putting it on. Then grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and then made his way out of his apartment.

The night skies had already convened and settled above, seeing the dim lighting from the street lamps littered around the village seeing the warm glow effects scattered around the surroundings. Naruto relished his independence, and was thankful for it too. He loved his godfather but felt he needed his own space, especially with how the older man was a pervert and was woman obsessed.

The block of apartments he now lived at was a welcome escape, he had seen a few of the other residents that also lived in the apartments he resided in and was on first name basis with a few of them. He quickly bounded down the flight of stairs hearing one of the neighbours talking amongst each other that caught his attention.

"I hear that we have a new neighbour that moved in have you met them yet?" A ladies voice was heard.

"No I haven't yet I wonder who it is?" The other replied.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, not really paying any more attention to the two women talking, that he turned around and then he quickly bounded down the few flights of steps and headed off to the meeting place before Sasuke pounded his face in. He wondered what he and his friends would get up to tonight?

After all he was all for having fun to relax and unwind from the amount of homework they was given at the academy.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata was no longer in her disguise as Haru sensei much to her relief, it was Saturday night and she was currently waiting to meet up with her friend from college who she hadn't seen since she had left for Iwagakure. When she attended college she had made friends with a girl her age named Sakura Haruno. Sakura was training to fulfil her dream of working in the medical profession.

They had hit it off instantly, and Sakura had left the college a year before Hinata did.

Sakura had got a placement within Suna to study medicine and she moved there to continue her studies for two years. Hinata had managed to keep in touch with her up until her own return to Konoha. Sakura was working at Konoha General hospital as a nurse in the children's department. The pinkette was still studying in hopes of becoming a doctor at the hospital and she had built a good name for herself.

Hinata and Sakura had arranged to meet up and spend Saturday night catching up with each other after six years apart, they comminicated via e-mail and brief phonecalls, and texts mainly encouraging each other as they studied away. The bluenette had to admit she had been really looking forward to seeing her friend again after so long, they had alot to catch up on and she was eager to find out how the pinkette has been.

Hinata had visited Kurenai earlier and took what she was going to wear with her, she has hardly lived in her apartment since she moved in a few weeks ago. She really needed to go shopping to get things for her apartment and also go food shopping as tomorrow she would be going over her teaching plan or the week ahead.

Hinata decided to dress up for the night wearing a form fitting black dress that clung to her curves superbly. Her low heal strap shoes complimented the dress as she wore her hair down in beautiful wavy curls after having it hidden within a wig cap all week. Kurenai insisted on helping her look beautiful for tonight when meeting her friend, Hinata didn't have the heart to say no to her, so agreed.

She was now waiting quietly near Konoha park, she hadn't visited here since her return. She could see the park under the dim lighting of the various lamps scattered around it. The night so far was mild with only a gentle breeze that caressed against her skin, the bluenette took a glance at her watch taking note of the time, she felt slightly nervous standing alone near the park no less.

Taking out her cell phone she began to text Sakura to find out where she was, if she didn't arrive soon then Hinata was going to find somewhere to occupy her mind until Sakura arrived. A few seconds passed and a vibration against her hand startled her, Sakura wasn't to far away and Hinata felt her excitement grow. As she was waiting she saw a small group coming her way.

She stiffened slightly recognising one of the voices and felt her heart rate increase due to nerves it was students to the academy and not just any students at that. It was the small group of students from the class she was taking over and it made her swallow nervously. Suddenly she realised that she was no longer in disguise but as her own real self, so she relaxed somewhat and just waited patiently for Sakura to arrive.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had reached the meeting place, luckily Sasuke hadn't arrived yet so Naruto waited along with Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino and Kiba.

"Guys have you heard from teme he's unusually late ya know?" Naruto asked bored.

"He'll be here Naruto...He did tell Sai he would be a bit late though" Shikamaru sighed equally bored.

"Yes he told me he had something he needed to do" Sai stated calmly.

"What something?" Naruto asked curious.

"I never asked I just went on ahead" Sai replied.

"Man I'm bored...Can one of you tell him to meet us at the Barbeque place I'm starved" Kiba stated.

"Sounds like a plan" Shino commented pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Fine I'll text teme now" Naruto stated feeling hungry, to quickly texting his raven his bed friend and then waiting for a response from him, which happened a few seconds after.

"Teme said to go on ahead he will meet us there shortly" Naruto informed.

"Well come on then lets head there now" Choji stated with enthusiasm.

Shikamaru chuckled knowing how much Choji enjoyed barbeque he just hoped he had brought enough money to pay for his enormous appetite. Naruto sighed as he followed behind them all, they all decided to walk a particular way that was near Konoha park. Each of them began their short journey, a few of them deep in discussion as Naruto listened just taking in the surrounding views. His blue eyes caught a figure standing near a lamp post, the figure was definitely female and had caught his attention instantly.

Wearing a form fitting black dress he could just make out the curves the girl had and he couldn't get over the perfect curves she had. Long slender legs wearing low heals that were perfect in shape and well toned. His eyes roamed higher swallowing thickly at the large sized chest she possessed and then begrudgingly raising his sight higher to see her face. Once he did, he stopped as the others obliviously carried on ahead too immersed in the conversations they was having.

Naruto himself felt his heart pounding at the stunning woman ahead of him, she hadn't noticed he was blatantly looking at her, which he was thankful for as he slowly moved forward to catch up, still blatantly looking at her. The closer he got the more intrigued he was, she was absolutely stunning and her eyes was mesmerisingly beautiful with long dark hair that was in lose curls.

Naruto blushed hotly at seeing the enchanting female beauty more closely, his heart was beating wildly as his loins was stirring the more he stared. He felt his heart stop as she turned towards them and her eyes seemed to widen slightly then go back to normal. He watched her turn her head away which had him slightly disappointed as the group passed her by and she caught him gazing at her.

Their eyes met and he wanted to smirk seeing those gorgeous eyes of hers widen and her cheeks began to turn a deep pink, that made him want to chuckle she was not only beautiful but adorably cute too. He sighed disappointed realising that she must be waiting for her boyfriend or something, and feeling himself grow jealous at the mere thought of it. Shaking his head he soon caught up with the others wondering if he will see the stunning beauty around again.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata was relieved to see the group disappear in to the distance, her heart was thumping wildly within her, especially when her eyes was locked on to the particular blonde student Naruto. Seeing his deep blue eyes look into her own made her feel completely bare and panicked inwardly but couldn't help but blush hotly at the way he looked at her. It made her body shiver at the intense way he was staring at her.

Heeled footsteps approached her making her break from her inner thoughts as a familiar female with short pink hair arrived wearing a beautiful red dress. She looked flushed but her green eyes looked mesmerising as she smiled warmly at seeing her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Hinata-chan...I was um running behind a bit" Sakura stated flustered.

"T-Thats alright its so good to see you again" Hinata stated as Sakura gave her a hug.

"You look beautiful Hinata"

"I d-do?"

"Of course you do...anyway lets go get something to eat. I'm really famished and can't wait to talk with you and finally catch up with one another." Sakura exclaimed.

"Y-Yes me too" Hinata replied with a smile.

Both of them began to head to a restaurant to get something to eat and where they could catch up, Hinata had to admit it was great seeing Sakura again. The aroma of cooked meats made each of their stomachs rumble as Sakura decided to go into this large looking restaurant that served barbeque. The place was quite busy as they entered inside looking for a vacant table for the both of them

Sakura's green eyes glanced around and saw a clear table on the other side of the room and pulled Hinata along with her, as they sat down opposite each other, the table was like a booth as they both relaxed, each taking a menu deciding what they wanted to eat

"I've been in here before you can cook your own meats" Sakura informed with a smile.

"R-Really?"

"Yes the meats are very succulent, especially if you cook them to how you want it" Sakura replied.

A waiter came over with a smile as his eyes roamed both ladies, Sakura rolled her eyes as Hinata was to immersed in the menu. She was oblivious to the way the waiter was looking at her.

"Would you like to order now ladies?" The young man asked

"Shall I order for both of us?" Sakura asked as Hinata nodded.

Sakura placed the order for both of them as the waiter left them to themselves. Disheartened due to the lack of interest from both of the beautiful ladies.

 **oOoOo**

The boys was sat down eating the meats that had already been brought out and was currently cooking their share. Sasuke had arrived as soon as they got a table. The seven of them managed to sit at one of the large tables at the restaurant selecting the meats they wanted as they conversed.

Naruto was quiet still thinking about the dark haired woman he saw. Sasuke seemed to notice that his best friend was thinking about something and decided to find out what it was once they had eaten. Naruto had picked up a piece of meat and was cooking it upon the hotplate as the others spoke around him. He did briefly wonder where Sasuke had been and why he was late at arriving.

The sound of a giggle seemed to catch his attention and knew it was coming from behind him, the bench seats they was sat on was like a booth, with high backs giving the customers in each large table their privacy. The blonde wished he could see who was gigging, to him it sounded cute and very angelic. He decided he wanted to be nosy figuring out that it must be the booth behind him.

"Hey teme can you watch my meats for me, especially from Choji" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah sure dobe...Where are you going?" .

"Bathroom"

Sasuke nodded although he knew that wasn't the case. Naruto quickly left the table and glanced as he passed the table behind his friends and froze slightly in his steps. Two women were seated opposite each other and his eyes instantly registered the beautiful woman that he had saw standing at the park. His heart started beating fast again as he passed them trying to look normal and inauspicious as possible.

Seeing the table behind them unoccupied, Naruto quickly took a seat upon it as he listened intentky to what the woman was saying. Naruto had decided that he wanted to sit here and eat his food and decided text Sasuke to come to the next table behind the one behind them. His text reply was question marks and an annoyed emoji as an answer, and subsequently ignored it until his friend arrived with his meat.

He could order more anyway seeing as he brought extra money with him anyway.

Sasuke had arrived with his meat and carrying what little was his after Choji had helped himself due to his attention being grabbed by his strange request. So Naruto called a waiter over and ordered more meat fir the both of them as he carried in trying to listen to the conversation going on behind them.

"Oi...dobe...What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered.

"The table behind us has two woman on it and one has caught my attention teme" Naruto revealed to a stunned Sasuke who was curious having not took notice as he walked passed.

"Let me tell the others then" Sasuke stated but Naruto suddenly stopped him.

"Wait teme!...I don't want them coming over here as I'm trying to listen!?" Naruto harshly whispered.

"Look...I am only telling them where we are dobe...besides I was cooped up at the table with Choji helping himself to our food. I will let Shikamaru know he will handle the others alright." Sasuke assured his blonde friend.

Naruto nodded liking the reasoning as his friend left the table to return to their group of friends and as he was passing took a look at the two females and his heart stopped at realising that one of them he knew very well. Luckily she was too absorbed into her conversation as he passed her by without notice. He quickly sought out Shikamaru who was listening to Kiba go on about his mother Tsume and his elder sister Hana.

Sasuke whispered what he and Naruto was up to and told him that they would probably remain here eating their ordered food and that not to wait for them. They would probably meet up with them at the arcade or something. Shikamaru nodded and wondered what was really going on but decided he really didn't want to know any way as it would most likely be troublesome.

Sasuke carefully went back to the table seeing that Naruto was listening in intently on the coversing women. Sasuke had wondered, which of the two females had caught the blondes attention as he calmly took his seat opposite and watched him.

 **oOoOo**

Sakura and Hinata had recieved their drinks as they both began to converse with one another about their lives. Both was oblivious to what was going on around them and in particular a certain young blonde that was listening into their conversation.

"Yeah so I have just been so busy working shifts at the hospital. It's tough long hours, but I enjoy every minute of it." Sakura informed her friend.

"W-Wow...That's amazing Sakura-chan. I am really happy for you" Hinata replied.

"Thanks Hina...So before you tell me about your new job. Did you get into any relationships in Iwagakure?" Sakura asked curious.

Hinata blinked as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"N-No...I just haven't yet had the time for a relationship yet Sakura-chan" Hinata replied honestly slightly embarrassed.

"Oh? I would have thought a beauty like you would be fighting off the many guys that want a relationship with you?" Sakura stated surprised.

"I-I have been too busy, besides I-I haven't been in one before" Hinata admitted embarrassed.

"What!?...You mean you have never had a boyfriend Hina?" Sakura asked genuinely surprised

"N-No I haven't...I have been so busy studying art and getting my teaching degree that i left Iwa to come back to Konoha immediately, in hopes to get a job" Hinata confided blushing.

"Here are your meat orders ladies" a the male waiter announced surprising both of them

"Thank you" Sakura stated and the man left them to their conversation.

"W-What about you?" Hinata asked selecting some of the meat to cook.

"Well..." Sakura began to blush

"...It's kind of complicated really...I met someone that I'm really interested in and we have hooked up a couple of times" Sakura began

"And?" Hinata asked curious

"Well I really really like him Hinata...It's just that he's younger than me that's all" Sakura confided.

"Oh?...How old is h-he?"

"Um...I don't want to say anymore about it just yet alright?" Sakura stated

"O-Of course...I-I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" Hinata stated.

"Oh no I know your just curious...I promise when I know more about how we both feel I will tell you alright?" Sakura assured her.

"O-Ok"

"So I heard last time from you that you recently found an apartment?" Sakura began changing the subject

"Oh...,Yeah I did although I'm never home lately. I will be tonight as I have things to do. I-I still need to unpack a few boxes and go s-shopping for furniture" Hinata admitted

"Hmmm i'm working all day at the hospital so I can't come with you to help"

"I-It's alright Sakura-chan...I can't do it tomorrow anyway as I have alot to do. I might go grocery shopping but I still n-need to find m-my way around the area" Hinata admitted turning her meat over.

"I see...well where abouts is the apartment that you are now living in?" Sakura asked turning over her own meat.

"Oh not to far its a large group of apartments about ten minute walk from here" Hinata admitted.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto who had listened realised that the girls name was Hinata the other woman was named Sakura, although the pinkette was very pretty, it was the bluenette he had an interest in. He had listened intently to the fact that she had never been in a relationship and also that she had recently moved into an apartment only a ten minute walk from here, and he realised that it would probably be the same apartments he lives in too.

Not only that but she was a teacher, according to her earlier conversation and she specialised in art, for some reason his mind went straight to Haru Sensei the new teacher at the academy.

"Dobe...are food is here" Sasuke hissed quietly getting irritated.

Naruto turned around abruptly forgetting that Sasuke had returned and saw the uncooked meats upon the table ready to cook.

"Hey teme can you put them ready I just want to check out something for a moment"He whispered as he went back to listening.

Sasuke huffed as he did what he asked anyway wondering what had Naruto so interested.

 **oOoOo**

"So tell me did you get the job?" Sakura asked still chewing.

"Well...No I didn't. You see there was no positions at Konoha academy" Hinata stated.

"Oh no I'm so sorry Hina" Sakura stated saddened.

"Yes...I really wanted to get a job there...b-but I managed to get a p-postion" Hinata stated softly.

"Great...Where?"

"W-Well...i-its a bit complicated to e-explain Sakura-chan." Hinata replied nervous.

"Complicated? How so?"

"I-It's a bit secretive...s-so i'd rather n-not say." Hinata nervously confided.

"Well...alright but you had better tell me soon alright" Sakura replied helping herself to some more meat.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto flinched hearing a cough from opposite as he turned and saw a glare from his raven haired friend. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He had got quite a bit from that conversation and the blonde was very curious and intrigued.

"Well dobe explain?" Sasuke ordered quietly

"The woman with blue hair teme she's gorgeous and there's something about her ya know" Naruto replied quietly back.

Sasuke was slightly relieved seeing that it was the blue haired woman and not the other, he was surprised to see that Sakura was also dining in the restaurant and didn't want to cause attention so played dumb. Sakura hadn't noticed him so he didn't try to get her attention after all he was with her before he had to meet up with his friends.

"What about her dobe?" Sasuke asked surprised his blonde friend was curious about a woman.

Naruto proceeded to explain quietly how he noticed her and how she caught his attention, and then again here in the restaurant. Also he had found out she lives near him and is also a teacher that teaches art. Sasuke was surprised by the last part and decided to help his friend investigate. He didn't really get a good look at her, only her long hair and the colour under the lighting.

Naruto decided to quickly eat his food as he prepared himself to follow the two in hopes to find out more.

Sasuke for his part remained silent wondering what about the woman had his best friend so intrigued?

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hi guys I wanted to get this chapter out to you as soon as i could, especially since I had stated that the story would be updated once a month. This chapter was almost finished but as I haven't heard back from my beta oceanmoon I decided to upload it and my other story In A Demon's possession.**

 **Any chapters I post up that hasn't been checked will be ammended once my beta Oceanmoon returns!.**

 **Those that are wondering about the lack of smut so far won't have to worry it is coming soon. I just wanted to work on the actual story to give it purpose and to give a sort of plot to let the story unfold! There will be another timeskip in the next chapter which I will be writing out this coming week.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the chapter? Oh and please review!**

 **To the guests although I moderate reviews I receive from anonymous members on this site I won't publish all of them, why is that? It's because a small minority abuse it and use the review system to send death threats and abuse that's tiring to read and I just promptly delete them now without looking at them really, but they are highly rude and offensive.**

 **If you have questions please note I can't answer them, so please join the fanfiction site and become a member! You do not need to be a writer to join!**

 **Till next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- Hi all more author notes at the end of chapter just a few things I want to point out! This is an AU story! Although I am using characters from the Naruto series, a few of the characters will be out of character especially Naruto in particular!**

 **Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto**

 **Too Hot For Teacher**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hurdles..**

 **Rated M For A Reason...**

The night so far had been a good one for Hinata, meeting up with her friend Sakura Haruno. After they had eaten at the barbeque restaurant they had gone to a club for a couple of drinks and as Sakura exclaimed to her, 'To let their hair down' The blue haired beauty wasn't as keen as her friend to go into the club that had loud thumping music with various flashing colored lights that was sure to give her a headache.

However, Sakura had grabbed her arm and pulled her inside ignoring her protests. Hinata felt anxious, the scene around her was certainly not what she was used to and she found she was way out of her comfort zone. Sakura kept reassuring her as they found a table for themselves on the other side of the room to sit at. Hinata felt herself being pulled and maneuvered through the crowds, then finally getting to the empty table.

"Stay here Hinata...I will buy us some drinks alright" Sakura shouted over to her, over the music that was very loud and she could only watch the pink haired woman disappear into the crowd, before she could even voice her protest. Hinata just remained seated at the table seeing the various people inside that were in groups or going off to the dancefloor as the music played loudly around her.

Hinata hoped and prayed that they wouldn't remain in there too long.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had dragged Sasuke along as they had kept a slight distance away from the two females they were following. Naruto was glad that Sasuke came along with him, he was certain that he would voice his protest on the idea but so far hadn't disagreed on doing so.

They watched as the pinkette pointed to one of the trendy clubs and dragged the bluenette beside her inside causing both boys to stop outside the club.

"What are your plans now?" Sasuke asked curious.

Although Sasuke didn't want to admit it. He really wanted to keep an eye on Sakura and on what she was doing. The thought of her being inside the club angered him, knowing full well what the club life was like on a Saturday night.

"Hey...Teme do you still have your ID?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised a brow but nodded and then his eyes widened knowing what his blonde haired friend was planning.

"You can't be serious dobe?" Sasuke hissed.

"Damn right I am teme" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde and pulled him away a slight distance, wanting to talk some sense into him. He was confused as to why he was following the blue haired woman. He had never seen Naruto act so besotted before.

"Look dobe...We have never used these fake ID's in Konoha before. We have only used them on the club's out of Konoha, anyone could see us and it will cause problems if the academy finds out, especially if we get caught." Sasuke reasoned.

"Look I want to go in there to keep an eye on her, I'm not going to drink anything. Heck we can hide in the shadows so no one realizes who we are. As soon as she leaves then so will I." Naruto admitted.

"Naruto...What is it about this girl that has you so intrigued?" Sasuke asked generally curious

"There is something...It's about what I heard her say that has me thinking teme..." Naruto began.

"About what?" Sasuke demanded

"I'm not a hundred percent sure yet...but I need to know if my hunch is right" Naruto explained with a pleading tone of voice.

Sasuke saw the determined look within his friends blue eyes and he wondered what it was that his friend was unsure of about the girl. He didn't get him at all, never had he ever seen his friend so intrigued about a girl before. Its not as if the blonde hadn't had interests from girls that wanted to be with him before, as they did.

Sasuke could remember a girl named Shion that was obsessed with the blonde, but Naruto wasn't keen on the girl. Sasuke was unsure as to why but he understood his friends reasons, he had to face it all the time with the constant groups of fan girls that followed him around, even to the point of waiting outside the academy gates in crowds.

"I guess I got no choice but to follow you to keep you out of trouble dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah yeah come on let's try and see if we can get in" Naruto responded back.

 **oOoOo**

Sakura had finally returned with two bottles of alcohol, Hinata took the bottle and placed it upon the table. Sakura sat opposite and smiled as she took a gulp of the bottles contents.

"W-Why did you bring us in here Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked showing the pinkette her discomfort.

"Oh Hinata you have to let your hair down sometime girl!" Sakura assured her.

"I-I know that...but I have alot t-to do tomorrow" Hinata protested.

"Look..." Sakura sighed. "I just wanted to have a drink with a friend. We will just finish this and leave alright?" Sakura finished.

Hinata relaxed and nodded gratefully taking small sips from the bottle unaware that their table was being watched.

 **oOoOo**

Sasuke couldn't believe that both of them had been let into the club, It was way too hot and stuffy for comfort. Naruto had dragged him fully inside as the blonde searched for the woman he was very intrigued with. Sasuke still couldn't understand why his friend was so interested in some stranger. He had his own thoughts about the other girl that was with her... Sakura, and was trying to find her unique pink colored hair that was strangely a natural hair color.

"Over there teme" Naruto exclaimed breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Just like Naruto announced there they both was sitting at a table drinking out of a bottle. Sasuke felt himself calm when he saw the pinkette and followed his friend as they watched both girls hidden within the darkened room.

"Dobe...we can't stay here for too long in case we are found out and get into trouble" Sasuke hissed in his friends ear.

Naruto didn't answer but nodded seeing that the girls was still conversing.

Thirty minutes later and Sasuke wanted to leave and decided that they had stayed long enough dragging the blonde outside knowing that they shouldn't push their luck and get caught. Naruto protested at first but soon relented and they found themselves back outside.

"Why did you get us to leave we had only just got in?" Naruto exclaimed

"Because dobe...We could get caught and get into serious trouble!" Sasuke retorted

"But I wanted to wait it out until they left"

"Look Naruto we were supposed to meet up with the guys so let's go. I expect you will see her again soon." Sasuke stated hoping his friend would listen to him.

"Tch...Fine teme" Naruto finally relented deciding he would think more on it later when he was back home.

 **oOoOo**

 **Time skip...Monday morning...**

The weekend was over with a blink of an eye. Sunday was a day to herself mainly organizing the last few boxes and listing out what she would need to buy to make her apartment more like home. She had also ventured out to the local supermarket, making sure she had plenty of food and anything else she needed. The rest of the day was relaxing and then going over paperwork from the academy. She liked to plan everything out especially when she was teaching.

After all that she tried to unwind and found it was getting quite late and then went off to bed making sure that everything was in place and ready for her when she got up. She set her alarm clock for 5am she had a lot to do each morning to make sure her new identity as Haru Yuhi was done flawlessly.

Hinata was up bright and early making sure that her disguise was put on perfectly. She found it difficult to bound down her large chest but she persevered with it, doing it exactly how Kurenai had shown her. Next was her contacts carefully placed into each eye. Then her long hair pleated and tucked with a wig cap covering her dark indigo locks from view.

Placing the short wig upon her head making sure that it was placed perfectly in place, the last part was making sure her clothes was put on right and finishing with the fake eye glasses to look the part. Looking at herself in the mirror she hummed in approval, she still couldn't believe the lengths she would actually go to, to teach art by pretending to be a male teacher in a male orientated academy.

Finishing her black coffee she made sure that all the paperwork she worked on yesterday until the early evening was placed inside her satchel. She had made notes on the lessons she had planned out this week for the students. Looking up at the clock on her wall to check on the time she realized she had better leave and make her way to the academy.

Grabbing her car keys and making sure all the electrics was turned off she headed out of her apartment door and locked it securely. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh early morning air she made her way down the steps towards the car park to her car.

"Sensei is that you?" A male voice called out startling her.

Hinata disguised as Haru turned around and saw Naruto Uzumaki dressed and already making his way to meet up with his friends for the journey to the academy. Hinata swallowed nervously wondering where he had come from? Did he also live at the same apartments? If so she would need to be extra careful and hoped that he hadn't noticed her real self, especially yesterday after grocery shopping.

"N-Naruto?..." Haru sensei called out with a slight stutter.

Naruto was certainly surprised seeing Haru sensei travelling down the apartment steps and realized that the new teacher also lived where he was. He found it quite interesting but his thoughts had been on someone different all weekend.

"Hi sensei I didn't know you lived here?" Naruto stated happily

"Um...Yes I do...So You live here as well?"

"Yeah have done for over a year now, I like being independent ya know"

"I-I see...Well then I will see you in class...Um...Don't be late alright?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow but chuckled and nodded and turned to head off to meet with the others. Hinata watched as the blonde student disappeared from view making her release the breath she had been holding. She was now worried seeing as one of her students also lived here she would need to be far more vigilant from now on.

Shaking off her anxiety she got into her car and started the engine up, making sure she placed her seatbelt on and made her way to her job. She hoped that there would be no further surprises that could jeopardize everyone's careful planning and most of all her new job.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto made his way to where his friends always met up. His thoughts had been on the beautiful woman from Saturday night. He was still annoyed with Sasuke teme, dragging him out of the nightclub after managing to get in. When they had left and met up with the others at the arcade neither of them mentioned to the others where they had been and what they had got up to.

Naruto didn't want any of the others knowing what he and Sasuke had got up to. He wished he hadn't mentioned it to Sasuke if he hadn't he could of waited it out until they left. He stopped briefly as he realized he was acting like some sort of stalker, but the blonde couldn't help but feel attracted to the blue haired beauty.

After all the young woman was absolutely gorgeous and there was something about her that instantly caught his attention...

"There you are dobe! Come on or we are going to be late!" Sasuke's voice broke him out of his thoughts

"Alright I'm coming teme" The blonde retorted grumpily.

Naruto ran the short distance to where his group of friends were patiently waiting for him and then began the short journey through the shortcuts to get to their academy on time.

"Hey I heard this morning that we are having a surprise medical at the academy" Choji announced to the group as he opened up a new bag of potato chips.

"What? I thought it wouldn't be until a few weeks yet?" Kiba questioned surprised.

"Well...(munch.. munch) My dad mentioned it to me this morning apparently Danzo sensei called it in. Professor Hiruzen isn't very happy about it." Choji replied.

"Hmm that would explain why my father left more earlier than usual...What a drag!" Shikamaru added

"Shit I don't think I have my gym kit!" Naruto explained

"Your such a dobe...let me contact Itachi to bring the spare gym kit I have he don't leave as early as I do" Sasuke retorted as he texted his brother.

"Thanks teme" Naruto responded relieved not wanting a detention.

Danzo was another teacher at the academy that many of the students didn't like. He always treated students with contempt and always liked to flaunt his power over them in lessons. Each of the students there knew that the relationship between professor Hiruzen and Danzo was strained at best. Each of them preferred professor Hiruzen a lot more than Danzo.

The other teacher none of the students liked was Orochimaru along with his watch dog Kabuto. The man instantly gave the students the creeps, he was just as dark and nasty as Danzo. Naruto didn't like either of them especially Orochimaru after what his godfather Jiraiya told him. Jiraiya had made sure that Naruto was well aware of all three of the teachers to be wary of and to be on guard and to certainly not provoke them unnecessarily. Naruto had seen the seriousness in his godfathers eyes and nodded his head in agreement.

"I wonder why they have brought the medical over early though?" Sai questioned.

"My guess is that Danzo is trying to one up on Hiruzen...We all know that Danzo is after his position. He wasn't happy with the news that the academy will become a mixed sexes school, rather than all male orientated like it has been." Shikamaru explained.

"Man... it's a shame that the girls won't be starting until after we leave" Kiba voiced out in protest.

"Well regardless to what you may think. I am actually relieved about it. I can't handle the fan girls outside in crowds let alone throughout the school day" Sasuke groaned.

The group laughed as they could clearly hear the girl crowds that had already gathered in the far distance.

"See what I mean?" Sasuke complained grumpily.

"At least you have fan girls I wish I had some too!" Kiba protested

"Be my guest and help your self dog boy!" Sasuke sighed out in reply

"What did you call me you emo bastard!?" Kiba growled

Naruto chuckled as the crowds of girls chanted out Sasuke's name and squealed in delight. Naruto noted that most had hearts in their eyes and was already bewitched by his raven haired friends appearance. The blonde didn't envy his friend one bit after being stalked that once by that Shion girl who wouldn't take no for an answer.

Sasuke was irritated at the chants of his name that was squealed in high pitch that clearly gave him a headache. A car slowed down as the window opened showing another Uchiha male that looked much like Sasuke but older.

"I see your fan base is here yet again baby brother" Itachi remarked in amusement.

"Itachi-ni...Please can I get in before I'm jumped by them" Sasuke pleaded annoyed at the fact his brother was finding it funny.

"Are you sure? I mean your future girlfriend could be amongst them?" Itachi teased.

"You should know that that would not be the case big brother" Sasuke retorted.

The group laughed as they slowly made their way ahead, as Itachi relented and let Sasuke inside his car to the disappointment of the female horde.

"I will meet you inside guys" Sasuke exclaimed in relief.

Itachi drove off into the academy much to the disappointment of the crowd of fan girls that wanted their daily dose of Uchiha Sasuke. The others just watched on in amusement ignoring the disappointed fan girls apart from Kiba who was hoping to get a date from one of them.

The other guys left him to it.

 **oOoOo**

As soon as Hinata had entered the academy she could see Asuma who was clearly waiting for her arrival and he looked stressed that had her confused as to why.

"Good morning Haru I tried to contact you this morning but had no reply?" Asuma stated

"Oh...um sorry Asuma Senpai I must of had my phone on silent" Haru hurriedly explained

"You had better follow me...We have a...a situation that has come up" Asuma whispered hesitantly.

Haru was growing more confused and alarmed and hoped it wasn't anything major to worry about as Asuma guided the disguised teacher to the professors office. Asuma kept silent, not saying anything more until they was inside his father's office.

As they neared they could hear raised voices one of them was clearly professor Hiruzen and the other she wasn't certain of yet but by the charged atmosphere coming from there she could only guess who the other male voice belonged to. Asuma signaled her to wait with him outside as the heated argument continued within, until the door snapped open and the man named Danzo walked out of the room looking at both Haru and Asuma with a steely look in his dark eyes.

They watched as the man walked down the corridor with his cane until out of view and then felt Asuma gently push her inside his father's office closing the door firmly behind them. Hinata took in the office seeing that Hiruzen wasn't alone Shikaku Nara was present as well as Jiraiya.

"My apologies to everyone about that, but Danzo is overstepping his mark and his position." Professor Hiruzen announced more calmly than moments before.

"You don't need to explain the situation to us Professor we are well aware of how overly ambitious that man is" Shikaku assured the elder man.

Hiruzen sighed as he looked up towards a disguised Hinata who was now present beside Asuma. He could clearly see the confusion in the young girls disguised eyes and sighed again at what was about to take place because of Danzo's meddling.

"Good morning I'm afraid I have some news I need to explain to you Hinata" Hiruzen began his features looked tired which worried Hinata greatly.

"P-Professor what's going on?" Hinata asked in concern.

"Danzo went behind my back and has organized for the entire academy students and staff to a medical." Hiruzen revealed.

"A...A Medical!?" Hinata squeaked in alarm her face completely red.

"Yes...Normally it would be the students only but he has included all the staff members to also have one done. So you can see the dilemma we have my dear." Hiruzen explained

"B-but how..?"

"We will come up with something don't you worry about that Hinata. So far you have done exceedingly well if only it has been a short time here at the academy. We will have to bring more of the trusted staff into this Hiruzen as they can help keep Hinata's true identity covered for the rest of the school year." Shikaku added.

"I second that as well Professor so far it is us and Kakashi sensei that is aware of Hinata's true identity. We may need to bring in those we trust to help keep her secret safe." Jiraiya reasoned

"Very well and who do you suggest?" Hiruzen asked

"Well Inoichi and Chouza have my vote both are loyal friends and would help any way they can once the situation has been explained. I also think Iruka sensei would be another to inform seeing as he works closely with Hinata each day." Shikaku informed

"Very well...Anyone else?"

"Perhaps Itachi Uchiha could also be informed he is also very loyal to you Professor. He could of gone to any academy within the elemental countries but he decided to work here at the academy. Also he would be good to shield Hinata from the likes of Danzo, Orochimaru and in particular Kabuto as well." Jiraiya added

"Alright have each of them brought to me apart from Iruka within the hour. Hinata my dear you must remain calm and trust us to handle the situation. We are still waiting on whom the medical team will be, the good thing is that Kabuto isn't one of them which is surprising." Hiruzen stated calmly.

"Professor why do you think Danzo did t-this? Do you t-think he is on to my real identity?" Hinata asked

It was a fair question that had each occupant in the room only surmising as to why Danzo did this. Each of them had kept many of the staff and students in the academy in the dark regarding Haru's real identity. Danzo, and Orochimaru included.

"It could be a possibility Hinata however, I think there is something else at play altogether. Anyhow you had better take this to put on as soon as possible." Jiraiya answered as he handed a folded green and blue gym tracksuit to her.

"W-where should I change?" Hinata asked

"I know somewhere it's one of the staff toilets that isn't in use at the moment." Asuma exclaimed.

Everyone nodded, Hinata swallowed as she followed Asuma out of the room hoping that her identity remained hidden before her teaching career ended before it really began.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto met up with Sasuke who was conversing with Itachi.

When they had entered inside their was a huge notice being erected by the reception staff who were dressed in their own gym clothes. The notice was just as Choji revealed a medical was going to take place at the academy. it wasn't just for the students either but also for the staff as well.

Naruto hoped that Itachi had brought the spare gym clothes or else he would be in serious trouble. Sasuke was already dressed and noticed the blonde and handed him a bag that contained his spare gym suit, that Naruto accepted gratefully.

"Your going to be late dobe!" Sasuke sighed out.

"Shut it teme...maybe I won't be if I change somewhere near by! I won't try to be too late. Besides just explain things to Haru sensei and Iruka sensei for me alright?"

"Fine" Sasuke groaned out and headed off to class.

"Listen Naruto I know somewhere that you can change into to save time." Itachi announced that had Naruto even more grateful.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata was inwardly panicking as she followed Asuma to their destination they had been stopped briefly by Iruka who was already dressed as Asuma explained to him that Haru would be running slightly late due to not getting the memo this morning.

Iruka smiled kindly assuring them both he would cover for Haru, he wasn't obviously being briefed by the professor yet.

Asuma led Hinata to the staff toilets that was closed off until repairs could commence that would be started from next week. Hinata was grateful as she headed into the bathroom seeing that the lights was on much to her pleasure. The area was very clean with four bathroom stalls lined up on the one side with urinals on the other side below a long mirror that showed off the entire room.

Hinata sighed as she tried to regain her composure and removed the glasses she was wearing and placed them on the counter top. She was focusing on carefully removing her clothes as she thought on what she could do for the rest of the day and that her cover wasn't blown.

She was blissfully unaware that she wasn't the only person in the rest room.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto was shown the way to the out of order staff toilets and nearly wept with joy to Itachi that would save him time to get to class and not get told off by Haru sensei, which to him was unlikely. But he knew he would be by Iruka sensei.

Entering into one of the stalls he quickly undressed and changed into Sasuke's spare gym suit. Folding up his uniform and placing it into his bag he was just about to leave when he heard footsteps and voices. Naruto sighed knowing that he would certainly get told off being caught here in a restricted area and would definitely get a detention knowing his luck.

So he quickly remained inside the stall waiting for the footsteps and voices to pass.

"Here it is just go on in there and get changed...You do know your way back to class from here?" Naruto heard Asuma sensei's familiar deep voice ask.

"Yes" The soft voice replied back

"Alright then...Just try to keep calm alright and I will see you during break" Asuma replied and a set of footsteps hurriedly walked off.

Naruto heard the other footsteps enter inside and was inwardly panicking. So he kept very quiet, he wondered who it was that had entered and carefully stood up upon the toilet seat, leaning on the frame so that he could peak through the small gaps in between.

He was surprised to see Haru sensei of all people and contemplated about revealing himself and hoping he wouldn't get told off as much. But then something within him made him go against it. He watched as the short sensei removed his glasses and looked to be deep in thought whilst beginning to get undressed.

Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable and glanced away hoping that he would be quick at changing so he could get back to class. He guessed that Sasuke and the others would be wondering what had happened to him. He decided to see how far the teacher had gotten. However, when he peaked out to look once again through the gap what he saw stunned him speechless.

Long slender legs that looked like they went on for miles first came into his view. Then the wide hips and that backside that was very round and firm, but it was the underwear that had his attention it wasn't something a man would wear. Naruto couldn't help but to stare at the vision before him. The legs and hips was soon out of sight from the dark blue track bottoms now fully covering it, but then something else caught his attention as his eyes widened further because of it.

He could clearly see some wrappings around the chest area and wondered why Haru sensei would be wearing them for. Until he turned partially showing lumps at the front that had Naruto completely stunned. He watched as the teacher grabbed the gym top and put it on and heard a gentle and soft sigh that sounded different yet familiar somehow.

Haru reached for his glasses after folding up his clothes placing them neatly upon the counter, then looking up at the mirror. The tap was turned on as the water splashed against the basin, Naruto could only watch on as his supposed male teacher splashed his face with water and gazed back at his reflection.

"Come on Hinata you can do this!" A soft female voice stated with determination then gathered her folded clothes and left the room.

Naruto remained stood still like a statue his eyes and mouth both wide open realising that not only was Haru sensei disguised as a woman. It was the very same woman that had caught his attention, and everything then clicked into place.

A smirk appeared upon his lips as everything seemed to fall into place and his excitement began to build within him. Oh, he would certainly enjoy this school year that's for sure and he couldn't wait to corner his beautiful disguised sensei that was for certain.

Grabbing his bag and containing his wide enough smile. He made his way back to class as he inwardly planned for the confrontation that was definitely going to be taking place between them and the blonde couldn't hardly wait for it.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Again sorry to my readers following thus story for the long wait on updating. I managed to get this chapter finished and also have a beta to look over the chapters for me! So a big thank you to Melancholy234 for your help with this story and my other story In A Demons possession that will be updated soon once I have finished the chapter. I have the next chapter almost done so hopefully you guys won't have to wait as long for an update.**

 **Hope you enjoyed so far I promise the story will get M rated very soon!**

 **Till next chapter guys x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters Belong To M. Kishimoto.**

 **Hot For Teacher**

 **Rated M For a reason!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hidden Surprises and shocking confrontations!?**

Haru was helping Iruka sensei take class, since returning from changing into the spare gym clothes given by Jiraiya. Luckily the English teacher had provided a good adequate size that could help hide her feminine curves to the male populace at the academy.

The class was sat down listening to Iruka on the lesson at hand, the only student that had been surprisingly missing from the class was Naruto Uzumaki. Both teachers wondered where Naruto had gotten to, seeing as they was aware he was at the academy according to his group of friends that insisted he was there.

Haru wondered inwardly if the blonde was alright, it was completely out of character for him not to turn up to class without informing someone to inform them. Soon the door opened and the said student finally entered into the class room looking rather sheepish.

The blonde was instantly reprimanded by Iruka for turning up late into class, but luckily Iruka just let him off with a warning as he looked over the register to make sure Naruto wasn't marked down as absent. Class had already settled back down again, whilst Iruka sensei began to inform the students of the day's activities ahead. Informing them that it would be like any other normal school day here at the academy and it was just an early annual medical being done at the academy.

"I don't get why we have one scheduled this early Iruka sensei?" Kiba announced in confusion.

"I have to agree with Kiba on this. Don't we usually have one later in the school year?" Shino added as he pushed up his glasses.

"I must admit it was a surprise to everyone Kiba, Shino...However, we can only just make sure that we are each ready when we are called to be examined. Now then enough of the questions for now and let's settle down and continue on with the lesson shall we?" Iruka answered as he opened up the text book in his hand.

"Haru sensei would you please hand out these sheets to each of the students please? They will need it once I have finished reading this out to them." Iruka asked

"Of course, Iruka senpai" Haru replied with a small smile.

Haru grabbed the sheets and took a deep calming breath to manage her nerves. She was still very nervous regarding the medical examinations. Since her return to class she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and inwardly it made her grow more nervous.

Usually she would glance at each of the students, but she had kept her gaze averted. She had her suspicions on who it was but for some reason she didn't want to lock gazes with him, especially with those deep blue eyes of his that for some reason or another, felt like he could look right through her.

Once the sheets were handed to each of the students. Haru took a seat behind the desk trying to concentrate on the lesson at hand and not her inner worries about what was happening today within the academy. She just had to trust that Professor Hiruzen and the others would be able to help her from being examined and her identity revealed to the entire academy.

 **oOoOo**

Professor Hiruzen had managed to talk to Inoichi and Chouza. Inoichi nearly spat out his coffee in surprise once he had revealed Haru sensei's real identity. Both men had agreed to help once the situation was explained to them both.

For both Chouza and Inoichi they liked the young teacher.

Hiruzen still had to talk to Iruka but knew he was at this very moment teaching class, which left Itachi the only other teacher in the academy he could trust with the truth that he would need to talk to. Glancing up at the clock he took in the time and sighed feeling his age. His main priority was to shield Hinata from this medical coming up with any ideas for a resolution to it.

He was angered by Danzo and wanted to know the real reason. He suspected that this medical was arranged in hopes to assess his own health. But Hiruzen had already taken measures to ensure that if this was indeed his last year as head master at the academy, then he had made sure that his successor was already picked out. T

Danzo was unaware to this and for good reason, he knew how his old friend was and never liked the fact that he had been chosen over him by the academy's head predecessor Tobirama Senju. Hiruzen had contemplated many times on what action to take regarding Danzo. A few staff members clearly didn't like him, even he himself had many differences of opinion.

However, Hiruzen couldn't deny that Danzo Shimura was an excellent teacher in his profession. He also had a few admirers within the school educational community with his successful teaching practices.

A knock on the door broke him from his inner most thoughts as he coughed and announced the person to enter.

The door opened and in walked Itachi Uchiha who looked as calm and composed as he usually did.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Itachi asked calmly closing the door securely behind him.

"Ah yes I did Itachi...Please take a seat I need to talk to you about something that is of high importance" Hiruzen announced.

 **oOoOo**

The school bell went off alerting the staff and students that it was break. Haru was still very apprehensive about the situation at hand. The class was dismissed by Iruka as they watched the students gather their bags and belongings and all piled out of the classroom leaving just the two teachers behind in their wake.

"You have been very quiet Haru is everything alright?" Iruka asked making Haru jump slightly.

"Oh...um I...i-i'm fine Senpai just have a lot on my mind today that's all" Haru replied

"I see...Well if you need to talk to someone about it you know where I am alright" Iruka replied gently

Haru nodded with a smile of gratitude.

"Well shall we head for the staff room we might find out more information about this supposed medical" Iruka announced

Haru nodded trying to keep her worries and nervousness about this medical pushed to one side. The young teacher followed behind Iruka to the staff room and hoped inwardly that there would be more information about it to them.

 **oOoOo**

"Your very quiet dobe?" Sasuke questioned staring at his blonde friend who was uncharacteristically silent. He had been much quieter than normal since his late arrival to class.

"Huh...What did you say teme?" Naruto asked who had clearly not been listening.

Sasuke raised a curious brow at his blonde best friend. He was inwardly wondering what had gotten his attention now, seeming as he wasn't normally this quiet before.

"Hey so I got this new game last night and it looks really good did you guys want to come over to mine after school?" Kiba announced opening a bottle of water to drink.

"What game is it Kiba?" Shino asked

"It's a fighting game a new one that just came out. My sister Hana got it for me" Kiba explained

"Well I don't see why not I suppose?" Shikamaru stated in a bored tone as he continued to gaze up at the clouds.

"I'm in" Choji added.

"Yeah I will come" Shino stated, along with Sai who nodded.

"Well what about you guys?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders but then nodded and looked to Naruto who was sat down looking up at the clouds but clearly he was too deep in thought.

"Well dobe are you tagging along to Kiba's?" Sasuke asked tapping his shoulder.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke and his group of friends and then sighed and quickly stood up grabbing his bag and putting it on his shoulder.

"Nah...I will leave it tonight guys. I have had something come up and I'm going to be busy. So I will check it out another day alright" Naruto explained and turned and walked off.

"Hey Sasuke is Naruto alright?" Sai asked quietly as the others went back to conversing amongst themselves about the game.

"I think so Sai, maybe Jiraiya sensei asked to see him. You know how close those two are" Sasuke reasoned although inwardly he wasn't so sure if it was anything to do with Jiraiya that had him so deep in thought.

 **oOoOo**

Haru followed alongside Iruka as they made their way to the staff room. On the way they passed a few students walking along the halls and heading out to take what was remaining of break time. They was just a few yards away from the staff room door when they heard a familiar male voice call out.

"Oh Haru sensei could you come with me for a moment"

Haru looked towards the voice and saw Asuma standing with his hands in his pockets looking quite relaxed. Although confused as to why she was being called she hoped that it wasn't any more bad news coming her way, She didn't think she could take much more as it was.

"Of course Asuma senpai"

Haru left Iruka's side and followed Asuma who was heading to Hiruzens office. She wondered what was happening now and couldn't help but to grow more nervous because of it. She had already seen the medical team arrive at the academy once she had left the class as they walked by. The medical team was setting up in the large academy hall.

Haru hadn't registered that they were already outside the professor's office, as Asuma knocked firmly upon his father's door. The professor's familiar voice bid them to enter, as Haru numbly followed Asuma inside. Haru then noticed immediately that the professor wasn't alone and glanced at the other person there. The other person was sat down calmly with dark hair that was slightly long and in a low ponytail. .

His dark eyes met her concealed ones for a brief moment as if analyzing her. She could instantly recognize the familiar traits of her other Student Sasuke Uchiha and then realized that this person must be his elder brother Itachi Uchiha who she had been told also attends the academy as a member of staff but hadn't seen him around much since she started here.

Hinata then realized that the professor must of revealed her true identity to him and grew more nervous at what was now going on.

"Haru I'm sorry to call you here on your break at such short notice, but I believe we have already found a solution to your problems thanks to Itachi here." Professor Hiruzen informed.

Hinata felt hope swell within her at the professor's words.

"Itachi if you would care to explain?" The professor urged his tone jovial.

Itachi nodded as he turned to look at the young teacher in disguise.

"Well...Seeing as you are a new teacher to the academy and the professor had already doctored your documents accordingly. That in itself would also include your recent health assessment." Itachi began to explain

Hinata grew confused which was clearly noticed by the eldest Uchiha who decided to elaborate further.

"You see...Haru...You haven't been working here very long, in fact just barely two weeks, and the doctored document is more or less the same. So technically as you are new and only started here at the academy two weeks ago, you should be exempt from taking part in the annual medical. All that needs to be done is for our professor here to give over your medical information." Itachi explained.

"Wow it really was just that simple huh? Why didn't we all think of that?" Asuma answered with a chuckle feeling relieved and also embarrassed.

Itachi just nodded.

"You're not the only one either Asuma...I should of also been aware of this but never thought." Hiruzen admitted

"Well Haru please leave the situation with me. I will make sure to provide your documents to those that will need to see it." The professor added, assuring her further.

Hinata nodded with a relieved smile.

"T-thank you Professor" Haru stated now completely calm about the situation.

"Will that be all?" Asuma asked wanting to have another cigarette before the break was over.

"Yes you may return to what's left of your break" The professor replied.

Haru gave a grateful bow to both the professor and Itachi Senpai and then turned to follow Asuma back to the staff room.

Inwardly she felt as if a large boulder had been removed from her young shoulders. She was certain she had aged considerably since this morning and a nice hot drink was badly needed so she could relax further and continue on with her teaching without worry.

 **oOoOo**

The rest of the day flew by, each of the students was called by the medical team to be evaluated.

Haru although nervous was thoroughly relieved when she wasn't called out. At lunch time Asuma had notified her that what Itachi had told them in the professor's office was true seeing as she had only just started. Haru sighed out in relief and then had her lunch peacefully going over her lesson plan for this afternoon.

She had given her class an assignment at the end of last week it wasn't due in yet until the end of this week but she would need to remind the students about it this afternoon. She also had paperwork to go through and knew that she wouldn't be able to finish early tonight at least. The afternoon sun was shining down upon the academy yet the temperature wasn't as hot as you would expect.

The autumn weather was clearly in effect with the breeze feeling cooler upon her skin. The changing seasons was always beautiful to her, especially seeing the changes in color to the leaves on the tree. Their vibrant rich greens would change to reds, yellows and browns.

It was the perfect scenery to paint on canvas.

Hinata smiled softly as she took her attention from the window to the small pile of paperwork in front of her. Her last class was going to begin very soon, as she glanced up at the clock high up on the wall. Her thoughts then turned to her plans for tonight and what she should cook for dinner when she got home.

She had brought a good amount of groceries including fresh produce, she really did enjoy cooking it was another passion of hers. Hinata sighed knowing that due to her working later than usual, she may have to prepare something quick and simple for her dinner tonight.

Besides she was definitely going to feel emotionally exhausted from today alone and it was only Monday.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto himself had a lot on his mind.

When he had finally returned to class he was still immensely shocked at what he had accidently discovered.

It was a complete shock to his system, to find out that the new art teacher was in fact a woman. Not just any woman, but the same beautiful woman that had caught his attention on Saturday night. He hadn't paid much attention to the lessons at hand or even at break when his friends was talking amongst themselves. His mind was completely filled with what he had accidently witnessed in the closed off staff toilets.

To now find out that the young woman who had unintentionally caught his interests, was now actually their new sensei teaching in disguise, had him completely curious as to why? Then suddenly it all finally registered to the blonde as to why the conversation he had listened in on that night, had caught his attention. And also why the conversation he had heard was suddenly very familiar to him.

On the first day of Haru sensei's arrival they had heard that the new teacher was a great lover of art, and that he had trained in Iwagakure. Hearing the same thing being mentioned by the blue haired beauty and the reluctance to say to her pink haired friend where she was actually working at, had finally clicked within Naruto.

So he was now solely aware that Haru Sensei was in fact the young woman that had caught his attention at first sight. He wondered why she was going to all that trouble just to disguise herself as a guy at that? Also he had to admit it was a great disguise she was pulling off too.

He was well aware that the school only allowed male teachers and students to attend and teach at the academy. It had been this way since it first opened all those years ago. Since its opening it has had three headmaster's, the third still being professor Hiruzen that was at least in his mid-sixties now. The blonde though knew better than to think that the old man professor wasn't as sharp as he was when he was years younger as he knew differently.

The professor was very well respected and loved throughout Konoha and the Academy and had so far refused to take retirement. Naruto hummed to himself still deeply trying to work his brain around the reasons to why the beauty was in disguise and working in a male only environment. The very thought of any of the guys finding out about her being a woman didn't sit well with him at all. He was also very curious as to who within the other staff members knew of her real identity.

He had a feeling the professor would know and Asuma sensei by the looks of it. He also wondered if his perverted godfather was in on it too, seeing how close the professor was with him. Also there was Shikaku Nara and Shikamaru, those two were natural born geniuses and he had a feeling at least Shikaku would of been informed. That or he found out and was too lazy to comment, like father like son. Naruto inwardly thought knowing how the youngest Nara was.

Naruto just couldn't get the wonderful images out of his mind, especially those perfectly shaped legs that looked never ending and that perfectly rounded backside of hers, not to mention her chest that was bound down. Naruto was definitely enchanted and he wanted to learn more about her, and have the beauty to himself.

So that was his problem...Just how would he go about it?

Suddenly an idea began to form in his mind, the more he thought on the idea he had throughout the day, the more he grew to like it. He knew if he decided to go with it he would need to be very careful with how he handled the situation. He didn't want to run the risk with getting caught or most importantly getting his disguised sensei's real identity as a woman found out.

Naruto inwardly smiled...He was definitely up to going through with his plan and couldn't wait to confront his sensei and just hoped that this idea of his went to plan. But most of all he hoped his disguised sensei fell into his trap hook line and sinker.

 **oOoOo**

Haru smiled as she looked at the class of students busily sketching out their drawings.

The sounds of pencils against paper filled the entire room. She had given her class of students time to work on their assignments she had given them. She was also genuinely curious on how each of her students was getting on.

The assignment she had given them was to produce a drawing on how they each see themselves.

Sai had asked many questions that she happily gave him the answers to and also advice to help him and the other students if necessary. She honestly couldn't wait to see what he and the others produced. Sai's sketches was amazing and she knew he could go quite far. She also contemplated on asking him if he would consider going to Iwagakure to study art further like she had done so herself.

Haru decided to walk up and down the narrow aisles separating each of the perfect row of desks, and see for herself what each of her students was doing so far.

Glancing at each student as she passed them by, she was surprised to see Shikamaru also working.

The number of times the young Nara had been reprimanded by Iruka and herself for falling asleep in class was countless. She did at first inwardly wonder if he managed to get enough sleep at home. However, seeing his father Shikaku do the same when he was in the staff room put that worrying to one side, knowing inwardly it had to be genetic.

Haru also was curious to another student Naruto Uzumaki. She couldn't help but like the young blonde, he was completely opposite to herself a young ball of bright energy. She couldn't help but notice that he was very good looking like most of the students in her class. His blue eyes was definitely mesmerizing and she would try to avoid being caught in his intense stares, so she wouldn't lose herself in them or more importantly her professional composure.

Haru almost jumped as the school bell went off informing that the lesson had already ended and another end to another school day. The sound of the boys putting away their utensils and sketch pads broke her from her thoughts as she quickly addressed the class before they all left.

"Remember that these assignments are to be handed in to me next week." Haru reminded.

The students nodded and agreed as they each packed away their belongings and left the class one by one. Haru smiled as the class grew quieter as she was left all alone in the classroom. Looking up at the clock again and seeing that time was just ticking away, turned around and went back to her desk to work on the small pile of paperwork that she had to look through.

"Oh Haru...I thought you would be ready to leave?" Asuma's voice sounded within the classroom.

"Asuma Senpai!?...Oh I-I decided to look over this paperwork I have, so I will be finishing late today" Haru answered.

"I see...Didn't want to take the paperwork home with you huh?" Asuma queried

"No not really I thought I could look it over and then head home later. Was there something you needed Asuma Senpai?"

"No...Not really Haru only to remind you that Kurenai insists you come over Friday night for dinner." Asuma answered.

Haru smiled softly she hadn't seen much of Kurenai since she met up with Sakura at the weekend and missed talking to her good friend as well as Anko who would turn up daily at their house after her own shift finished.

"Tell her I will definitely be there alright" Haru replied

Asuma nodded with a smile and waved his goodbyes and turned to leave. Hinata sighed staring at the paperwork on her desk and immediately grabbed the first one at the top, getting straight to it.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto said his goodbyes to his friends and walked back into the academy. Heading to his locker he placed his bag into it for now not wanting it in his way. Locking it back up he placed his keys into his back pocket and made his way to the reception. Hoping that he could easily swipe one of the spare classroom keys they had upon the side wall.

The academy was a lot quieter as the students had already left heading straight for home. Naruto himself couldn't care less at the moment he had only one thing in his mind and that was getting hold of that key so that he wouldn't get disturbed when having a more private conversation with his sensei.

Turning the corner he saw the front of the academy entrance the front doors was still open. He glanced towards the reception and was elated to see that the two male receptionists wasn't there, that made his plans much more easier. Carefully he made his way cautiously to the reception, making sure he wouldn't get caught red handed.

Eyeing the classroom keys all numbered in order he selected the ones he was after, quickly taking them and placing them into his trouser pocket. Although calm his heart was thumping wildly and quickly made his way out of the reception. He was just out of sight when one of the staff came back, clearly ready to lock up the room and head home.

Naruto sighed out in relief as he made his way towards his godfathers classroom. He hoped that the old pervert wasn't coming around to his apartment anytime soon, it would complicate his plans that he had managed to devise.

Just as Naruto thought he saw his godfather appear to look busy but was really trying to ogle one of the female cleaners that had come to clean the classroom. The blonde rolled his eyes as he entered inside coughing slightly to get the perverts attention.

"Gaki!? What brings you here? Don't tell me that you got another detention again?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Huh?...What makes you think that old man?" Naruto retorted.

"You haven't!?" Jiraiya answered in mock surprise as the female cleaner giggled.

Naruto glared at his perverted godfather who chuckled.

"Well then that's a surprise in itself huh gaki?...So why the visit?" Jiraiya asked genuinely curious to his godsons visit.

He loved Naruto like his own son and had brought him up the best he could. Naruto had grown to look the spitting image of his father Minato. He also had his mother Kushina's features and attitude including her independence. Jiraiya was uncertain whether he should let his godson have his own apartment, but he had to admit Naruto was very sensible and didn't overspend on his allowance that Jiraiya provided.

Although both of them were close they hadn't had much time to spend together.

Jiraiya was always busy with school work and his position at the academy and his spare time was dedicated to his favorite past time 'Women'. However, he did make time for his blonde godson, checking up on him daily when he attended the academy and would call in un-announced to his apartment when he had time. He always made sure that Naruto knew to cone to him immediately if there was something wrong.

He was still his family no matter how old he was.

"Nothing really ero-jiji" Naruto replied casually causing another giggle to escape the cleaner who was wiping down the classroom desks.

"Oi...How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" Jiraiya stated unamused at his nickname.

"I can't help it...It suits you ya know" The blonde answered with a cheeky grin.

Jiraiya huffed and rolled his eyes and waited for Naruto to elaborate why he was here.

"I just wanted to see when you was planning to visit that's all old man" Naruto finally asked.

"Less of the old man please... Will you Naruto?" Jiraiya groaned out. Naruto shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Well to answer your question I was planning to visit your place tonight. But seeing that you are here to see me yourself I suppose I can safe myself the journey and give you this" Jiraiya stated grabbing something out of his desk draw.

Naruto raised a brow so seeing what his godfather was giving him. Jiraiya retrieved two envelopes one was large and thick the other not as big and handed the smallest of the two over to the curious blonde.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Well I will talk more about this one at the weekend so...try not to make any plans. This here is this months allowance money and of course I have put in extra as part of your birthday gift." Jiraiya stated.

"Thanks" Naruto replied holding the envelope filled with money.

"I am curious though about the other envelope...Its nothing bad is It?" Naruto questioned.

Jiraiya chuckled softly as he ruffled the blondes hair much to his godsons annoyance.

"No it's nothing bad gaki!...I promise you that. Besides it gives me an excuse to come over and check up on you." Jiraiya stated.

"Alright I will make sure I make no plans seeing as you have peaked my interest." Naruto answered.

"Good anyway you had better head off whilst I attempt to finish off what I'm doing here and then head off home myself" Jiraiya urged wanting to finish as soon as he could.

"Alright I will see you around ero-jiji" Naruto smirked and left the class room with the elder man sighing in annoyance to the given nickname.

Naruto himself chuckled walking down the quiet school corridors with only his footsteps echoing alongside him. He now made his way to that art class that he was certain his disguised sensei was still working in. He did walk past the staff room seeing that it was practically empty. It signaled to him that most of the staff had left just like the students it had been an hour since the last bell rang.

Naruto felt for the key in his pocket and inwardly wondered how his sensei would react?

He was well aware that she would attempt to deny it and tell him his was wrong...Which of course he knew he was right. His excitement was growing within him, he couldn't wait to have his adorably cute sensei to himself. He couldn't wait to tear down that disguise of hers and find out her true self that he wanted so badly to learn.

He had never wanted anything so badly like this before and was determined he would get what he wanted.

 **oOoOo**

 ****Present time****

Hinata swallowed nervously she couldn't believe it. Her eyes looked up at her blonde student that was at least a good foot taller than she herself was. His arms still outstretched with his hands pressed firmly against the wall, on either side of her.

Successfully blocking her from any attempt at escape.

Her eyes locked now upon his own she involuntarily shivered seeing how intensely he was looking back at her.

 _'W-What's going on!?'_

A confident smirk graced his lips, he leaned his face much closer to hers. This instantly made her face explode with color. Naruto himself was certain that her denials will soon quieten, by the look of surprise in those eyes he knew he would have her right where he wanted. He just hoped that she would willingly comply to his order.

He moved his face much closer and saw her face turn bright red, that he himself couldn't help but find adorable.

"W-what are y-you doing!?" Hinata almost squeaked out.

His heartbeat quickened as he watched his cute little sensei close her eyes that made his smirk grow even wider.

 _'So innocent yet so adorably cute_ ' Naruto thought inwardly.

His hot breath tickled against her earlobe causing her to flinch and let out a small gasp. Naruto couldn't help but to let out a deep chuckle because of it.

"I know your secret sensei"

Eyes widened in realization to his words.

 _'No!...I m-must deny it!?'_ Hinata inwardly stuttered.

She was so shocked she tried to push his body away and deny it profusely. But she wasn't strong enough to get him to move. She was inwardly panicking and frantically hoping that this was just some bad dream she found herself in. She also wondered how he had found out, she was certain she had kept her true self hidden and undiscovered.

She just couldn't let everyone's hard work and attempt at getting her this job fall to pieces.

"Well I must say, you had me worried for a moment...Sensei" Naruto continued

"..."

"But now that I know for certain...Maybe...We can come to some sort of arrangement eh?"

"W-What!? Hinata whispered out confused. This made Naruto confident his plan would go his way.

"You see I have a proposal to make to you that I really don't think you could deny" Naruto whispered his plans now firmly in place.

"So sensei...Or should I call you _Hinata_? Will you listen to what I have to say?" Naruto announced calmly determined he would get what he wanted.

Hinata could only nod submissively ready to listen to whatever her blonde student wanted not knowing what will happen to her now because if it.

"Good girl.." Naruto whispered pleased.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thank you to all of you that reviewed and of course my beta Melancholy234 for looking over the chapter for me. Again I am getting back to writing so please be patient with me! I am working on the next chapter to this story and in a demons possession.**

 **I am still waiting on my other beta Shinokaze regarding next chapter of Shinobi passions. I will update stories as soon as I can.**

 **Till next chapter x**


End file.
